Rescue Me
by NorthwesternSig
Summary: DEADLIEST CATCH: A friend of the Hansen family comes to Sig looking for help. Can he help her, or will his feelings get in the way? Will her ex find her, or will Sig keep a life long promise. This has extreme adult content. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**Well here is my latest creation. This is a short chapter, but I might update tomorrow before I leave town for the weekend. I'm not sure, I have a lot to get done before then. So thanks for reading all of my other stories and I really hope you enjoy this one. Please keep in mind that I have actually changed the name to the leading lady, and you may see some slip ups of the old name I was using, so if you see the name Ali or Alison...just dismiss it and remember it's Emily. Thanks!!!**

**Name: Rescue Me**

**Chapter1:Coming Home**

**Rated: M**

**A/N: I do not own anyone that is connected with Deadliest Catch or the Discovery Channel. Thanks for reading.**

I sighed as Edgar drove Norman and I home. I wanted to see my girls. It was a long and hard season. We hardly made our quota with all of the problems we had on the boat. I was hoping that June had the girls at the house for me, but she may have been working. We got divorced the previous year, it was just one of those things we couldn't help. We actually get along better now than what we did when we were married. We turned left at the gas station where I always bought my cigarettes. Which reminded me, where were mine? I started to pat down my shirt looking for them when I finally found them. I stuck one between my lips and lit it on fire.

"Who's car is that?" Edgar asked as we approached my house.

I look up at smile. "Well I see June's car, Ruthie's car." Ruthie was Norman's new girlfriend, they had only been dating for a few months before we left for Oppie season. "I don't know who drives that Murano."

"Louise is here." Norman said as we pulled up seeing the kids and Louise standing with their youngest son Logan.

Edgar parked the car and we all jumped out. Edgar ran to his family as Norman hugged Ruthie. I leaned against Edgar's truck as my girls came running out of the house with June behind them.

"Daddy I'm so glad your home!" Mandy exclaimed.

"Me to baby!" I say giving both my kids kisses and hugs.

"Daddy, I'm glad you are safe." Nina said smiling at me sweetly.

"You and me both kiddo. Stuff in the truck for you guys." I say smiling at June.

She walked up to me and gave me a hug. "Thanks for coming home safe."

"Wouldn't have it any other way." I say looking at her. "Who's Nissan?"

"Ohhh!" June says smiling. "Remember Emily?"

I quickly tried to figure out who Emily was. "No." I said grimacing with the pain in my arm.

"Get that checked out Sig." Edgar ringed into my ear.

"Yes Mommy!" I said snapping back.

"Sig what did you do?" June asked.

"We almost lost a pot, I ran down on deck and held on to it for dear life until Edgar and Norman were able to get the picking hook around it. It's just sore." I say brushing it off and looking at the shadowy figure at the front door.

"Yeah that happened like a month ago." Norman said shaking his head.

"Shut up." I said still trying to figure how who it was that I was looking at. I was hardly able to see them.

Suddenly the person took a step forward and the sun shined down on her short brown hair. Her body was tanned and she was toned. She had to be wearing the short jean shorts and a white tank top. She looked up at me and my heart stood still. "Em?" I questioned.

She walked down the steps and stopped just shy of me and the rest of the family. "Hi Sig." She said softly. Her voice was full of hurt and pain.

I saw her blue eyes changing into a deeper blue. I reached out and grabbed a hold of her. She flinched.

"I'm sorry!" Emily stammers out.

My brow furrows as I look at June, taking Emily into my arms and holding onto her tightly. "What's wrong?" I question.

"I cant do this right now. Not while everyone is here." Em whispers in my ear.

"Okay." I say softly as I let her go back into the house. I turn around and look at June. "What's wrong with her?"

June and Louise shared glances. "Well she showed up in Seattle about a two weeks ago. She was in bad shape Sig." June said.

"She had a black eye, and she has bruises all over her body." Louise said hanging on to Edgar.

"Daddy she had bad dreams at night, she starts to scream and we cant get her to stop." Nina says.

"Edgar who was she with last time I saw her?" I question.

"I thought she was single." Edgar says honestly.

"Norm?" I question.

"I saw her leave the docks with a tall dark man. Never got a look of his face though." Norman said.

"Sig I think you better go. She needs you." June says giving me a gentle squeeze.

"What about you kids?" I ask looking at my daughters.

Nina and Mandy smiled. "We'll be okay Dad. Just take care of her. She is really messed up." Mandy said.

"Alright." I say giving my kids a hug and kiss. We said our goodbyes, as I watched everyone leave. I turned around and started for the front door. I walked in and smelled something delicious. "Emily?" I yell looking for her. No answer. I look out in my backyard and found her curled up on the grass. Her body was shaking, I knew she was crying. So I slowly opened the door and made my way over to her.


	2. Memories

**Hey all! Here's the next chapter of this story. It's a rather boring chapter, but it makes sence later on k? So sorry it took me so long to update, I was gone for the weekend and now I'm sick. I'll try and update again tomorrow or in the morning. Hope everyone is doing well!!**

**Title: Rescue Me**

**Chapter2: Memories **

**Rated: M**

**A/N: I do not own any thing reguarding Deadliest Catch. **

I bent down with one knee on the grass and I touched her arm gently. "What's wrong?" I ask.

She sniffled and tried to suppress her tears. "It was horrible. I tired to get away so many times Sig." She cried out.

I closed my eyes and sighed. I sat down on the grass next to her and just gently rubbed her legs and back. I have known Emily for years as strong Norwegian woman, and I have never seen or heard her so broken before. She finally started to calm down after a few minutes and rolled over on her back her tank top revealing some of her stomach. I saw a bruise. She locked eyes. She took her right hand and held on to my left hand tightly. Her tears starting to dry up.

I reached across our arms and lifted her tank top up a little to reveal to me a black and blue bruise that was about the size of a piece of bread. "Honey, what happened?"

She swallowed hard and looked away. "He got angry at me because I was out to late with my Mom. And he uhmm…." the tears started to fall slowly from her face.

"What?" I ask trying to give her time, but also trying to figure out who the hell hurt my friend.

"Well…" She started to breath heavy. "…he punched me really hard a few times that night and about an hour later I had a miscarriage."

I closed my eyes as soon as the words left her lips. I gathered her up in my arms and held on to her. Slowly rocking us back and fourth. "I'm so sorry."

She looked back at me and gave me half of a smile. "Why are you sorry? This wasn't your fault."

"I told you that I would always protect you, no matter what I was doing or who I was married to." I say my voice starting to crack with emotion.

"Well I'm here now and I could use a friend." Emily said sweetly. "Want some dinner? I made you something."

"Of course, what did you make?" I question helping her up.

"Fish head soup, your mom's recipe."

"Well then it must be good. Lets go have a bite and then you can tell me more alright?" I say wrapping my arm around her shoulder as we make our way to the house.

She went inside and started to get bowls and spoons. I went to the refrigerator to get a beer. Four long months with out a drop of liquor and all I could think of was a ice cold beer flowing down my throat.

"You aren't going to drink that are you?"Emily asks.

I turn around as I popped the lid off of the longneck bottle. She had this look of pure terror in her eyes. I raised my eyebrow. "Well yes." I said seeing how far I could go.

Well um…maybe I should go find a hotel or something." Emily said placing the items down on the counter.

"Emily, I'm not him okay? When I drink I don't get like him." I say placing the bottle down and walking up next to her.

She nodded her head.

"He would beat you when he drank huh?" I asked.

She nodded her head again.

"How often did he drink?"

"All the time. He didn't work, only I did and when he was sober it wasn't because of his choice." She said her hands getting shaky.

"You have got to trust me okay? I will not hurt you." I say reaching around and holding her close to me.

"Alright." She said softly. "Where do you want to eat?"

"Honestly I really could careless, I'm damn tired I could eat in my sleep. The kitchen and sitting down.

Emily placed a bowl of soup in front of me along with some crackers.

I took a huge bite and I sighed. "This is sooo good. Thank you!" I say trying my hardest not to eat it fast.

"You are welcome." Em said eating the soup as well. "How long have you and June been divorced?"

"I believe it's been a year now. It's okay though, we are good friends." I say drinking up some of my beer.

"How long as it been since we've seen each other?" She questioned.

"I'm not sure maybe three or four years ago. It's been a while." I say looking in to her blue eyes.

**Hey! So thanks for reading this, please review. I havent been getting many reviews sooo would be nice for the ones that are reading this to submit a little review, it can be really small or just saying you suck. Thanks so much. :)**


	3. I Promise You

**Alright so here's the next installment of the story. Thanks for reading and reviewing. So I'm still sick and maybe you can get another update later today or tomorrow. Please have a good day and talk to you all later. :)**

**Title: Rescue Me**

**Chapter: I promise You**

**Rated: M**

**A/N: I do not own anyone that has to do with Deadliest Catch.**

Emily nodded her head and continued to eat her dinner. We didn't really talk much, we never needed to when we were around one another. Once we finished up she quickly cleaned the kitchen, did the dishes dried and put them away. She even swept and moped the floor. So when I came down from my shower it looked like the kitchen was brand new.

"Em, shit you went all out." I said getting some coffee she had started to make before I went to shower.

"Sorry I'm just use to doing this. I guess it's one of those things that I had to do when I was with him." She said softly.

"I'm sorry you had to go though all of that. I don't want you to be sorry okay. Just try and relax some here." I say walking up behind her and she looked out the window and stared off into the ocean.

"Okay." She said.

I wrap my arms around her and kiss her neck softly. "Emily, I will always protect you. You will never have to worry or fear again."

Emily didn't say anything, but she didn't need to. I knew she trusted me. I had to get her to tell me what happened to her all of these years we have been out of contact, but I knew that there would be a time and place for that. I let go of her when my cell phone started to ring, I ran over to where I left it earlier and picked it up.

"Hello?" I say looking over at Emily still looking out the window.

"It's Ed. What are your plans tomorrow?" My little brother asked.

"I'm taking it easy, we need to relax some. Maybe we can go camping or something…all of our families, friends whatever. We just need to relax." I says leaning up against the wall.

"Okay, in that case I'll catch up with you tomorrow for breakfast?"

"Yeah lets not make it to early, I really need to get some sleep. I was actually thinking of hitting the sack now." I say loosing my balance a little.

Emily looked at me and smiled.

"Okay call me when you get up and want to eat. Bye Sig.

"Alright, bye Ed." I say just before closing my phone.

"Sea legs?" Emily asked smiling at me.

"Yeah it takes a little while for that to go away. Are you alright?"

She nodded her head yes. "Why don't you go to sleep. I'll read a book or watch TV or something."

"Okay, I'm just going to lock the house up okay?" I say turning around and locking the backdoor.

Em nodded her head again as she made her way into the living room, she opened a book that laid there and started to read.

After I finished making sure the house was locked up I went over to her and took the book away from her face. She was asleep. I smiled and laid the book down, I gently lifted her up and cradled her in my arms. I climbed the stairs and took her into the room that I figured she was staying in. I laid her down in the bed and kissed her goodnight. "I will always love you." I whispered into her ear. I found myself yawning as I left her bedroom and went into mine. I stripped off my clothes and got into bed, I looked over at the window and saw the moonlight shining down on the water. I loved the peace and quite here. I soon fell asleep.

2:00AM

I woke up to screaming, I jumped out of bed and ran into Emily's room. She wasn't there. I started to panic when I heard her scream again. She was down stairs, so I quickly ran down the stairs and into the kitchen and I found her curled up in a ball on the floor screaming.

EMILY'S POV:

My whole body was shaking, Sig was standing over me totally shocked. I had finally stopped screaming but I could still see his face. Sig pulled me up off of the floor and carried me to the living room and placed me on the couch. He sat next to me and placed an arm around my shoulder.

"Emily tell me what happened?" Sig begged me.

I looked up into his blue eyes. They were filled with fear and concern. I reached up and tried to put some hair behind my ear, but my hand was shaking so badly. Sig took my hand in his and tucked the hair behind my ear for me.

"Honey please tell me what happened just now." Sig said again to me.

I look towards the kitchen. "I got up to get a drink of water and I could have sworn I saw my ex down by the water."

"Do you think you were still asleep?" Sig questioned while standing up and looking out the window.

"It's possible. I've done it before."

"Let's go back to sleep and I'll check everything out in the light okay?" Sig suggest bringing me up to his body.

I sigh just feeling close to him. "Can I sleep with you?" I ask scared out of my mind to go back to bed alone.

Sig turned his head and looked at me with his piercing blue eyes. "Course. Anything for you." Sig says leading me up to his bedroom.

We reached the bedroom and as soon as I laid my head on the pillow I fell asleep. Sig laid with me all night, protecting me like he said he would.

**Sooooo what ya think? I swear it gets more interesting.. :) PLEASE with sugar on top review.**


	4. Let's Talk

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the delay in updating. And sorry for this short chapter. The flashback is actually jessiewallas idea. So thank you! Be sure to thank her as well. Have a wonderful Friday, and MAYBE you'll get another update later on. :) Cheers!**

**Title: Rescue Me**

**Chapter4: Let's Talk**

**Rated: M**

**A/N: I do not own anything that has to do with Deadliest Catch**

SIG'S POV: The next morning

I was down at the water line in my back yard. Waiting for Emily to wake up. I was drinking a cup of coffee when I heard someone open the gate to my back yard. I turned my head slightly and saw Edgar. I wave and continue reading the news paper until he reached me, drinking his own coffee.

"Morning. How was it to sleep in your bed?" Edgar asked sitting down in an empty chair next to me.

"It was weird, I slept until Emily woke up freaking out thinking that she saw her ex. I came out here and just saw some cigarette butts, but they aren't any of the brands that we smoke. So I think someone was just taking a walk." I say folding my news paper up and placing it on the table in front of me.

"What happened after that, were you able to get sleep?"

"No she got into bed with me and just ended up staying awake all night." I say hearing the door to the house closing.

"Nice. We need a vacation from his hell hole Sig. We need to get her out of here." Edgar said to me as Emily got closer.

"Good morning." Emily said sitting in another chair.

"Hey." I say looking into her sleepy eyes. "Can Ed and I talk to you?"

Emily raised an eyebrow and gave me a weird look. "Ed?"

Edgar smiled. "Ed it easier to get out sometimes."

"Yeah that's for sure." I say talking a long drink of my coffee. "Listen Em who is your ex?"

Her head shot directly in my direction and her eyes were huge. "Just this guy I met in a bar here a long time ago."

_I bit my lip and smiled at the man. "Nice to meet you. I'm Emily."_

"_Well Emily what do you say we get out of here?" _

"_Alright, it's crowded anyways. Want to go for a walk?" I asked. _

"_Yeah." He says paying the bill for our drinks and heading out of the bar with me. "Emily what brings you to Seattle?"_

"_Ohh…" I say looking up at the blonde haired man. "I saw some friends off today, and I'll be leaving to go back home."_

"_Where's home?"_

"_Norway. My father is Norwegian." I say smiling under a post light. _

"_And your mother?" He asks. _

"_She's Norwegian also, but she is also part German."_

"_Wow, no wonder you are so beautiful." He said smiling down at me. _

_I blushed and let him kiss me under the blanket of stars. _

"Em…?" I say shaking her arm slightly.

She stopped gazing at my foot and realized that she had missed a few minutes of this conversation. "What?" said looking between us both.

**Hmmm....interesting...please review. Would be nice. :)**


	5. Making You A Hansen

**Hello everyone. I'm back for another update today. I want to thank you for reviewing. It means a lot. All of my loyal readers and some new ones this time around. Thanks! SOOO….I suppose in the last chapter it wasn't clear enough that it was a FLASH back in the italic writing. I was not changing POV's. If there is a POV change it will be noted before that POV starts. SO if there are any italic writing in this story it is indeed a flashback okay? Sorry to be so harsh, but for some reason people just don't get this story. It isn't that hard. AND PLEASE…(you know who you are ****J ) if you have read this story in the past, don't mention anything that goes on later in the story in your review, thank you. **

**Title: Rescue Me**

**Chapter5: Making You A Hansen**

**Rated: M**

**A/N: I do not own anything that has to do with Deadliest Catch**

"Well what else can you tell us about him?"

"He was sweet, caring. But as soon as his job started to stress him out, he started to drink more." Emily answers.

"Why did his job stress him out?" I ask.

"Because he had to be in a normal everyday office." Edgar said smiling not even knowing if that was the answer or not.

Emily gives Edgar a smile. "He was given a promotion which required him to run a company."

"Which meant more time away from home?" I question.

"Yes. He just ended up becoming a jerk." Em confesses.

"Who is it?" Edgar asked.

Emily's head whirled around to look at Edgar. "Just a guy."

"Okay….." Edgar said standing up and looking down at me. "Camping?"

"Oh yes…" I look over at Emily. "Would you want to go camping?"

"Sure. I'm fine with that." Emily says standing up and walking down to the water line.

"So when do you want to do this?" I ask Edgar.

"Whenever. We have the whole summer off so I'm cool."

"Let's plan for this weekend. Maybe leave on Thursday or something." I say

"Alright, I'll get the group together."

"I'll get the boat ready. See you around okay?"

"Okay." Edgar says as we stood up and parted our ways.

I looked down at the water and saw Emily sitting down on the shoreline. She had her short hair up in a small pony tail and wearing my sweatshirt. I smiled and walked down to her. I sat down next to her and bumped her shoulder gently with mine.

"Hey." She said.

"Hi yourself. You doing okay?"

She nodded her head. "I think so. I'm just thinking about you actually."

"Me?" I question looking over at her and smiling.

"Yeah. Sig we were so close. Not just us but our families, and then you moved away from Norway and it seemed like we just didn't care any longer."

"Well I always came to visit." I said truthfully.

"Yes, to see June."

"We were promised to each other. That's the way it worked, you knew that." I said.

Em turned to me and smiled. "You did love her though. God, every time you got off of that boat her face lit up like it was Christmas."

"I still do but you know what, we just weren't meant to be together. We just fell out of love, and we tried. We went to therapy for our marriage, it just did not work out."

"I loved you since I was a little girl you know." Emily confessed.

"How old are you?" I ask unable to remember our age difference.

Emily smiled and giggled. She bit her lip and looked at me. Her eyes were full of passion. "We are ten years apart."

"So when I came back to Norway to get June that Spring, you were following me around because you liked me huh?" I say smiling, showing off my deep dimples.

"Actually I liked you before then, but I liked how strong you portrayed yourself around the village. You just seemed to have this feeling around you that, that made you seem invincible."

I let out a deep breath. Something inside of me was changing. I believe I was starting to fall in love with her. "When you got older I thought that that you were gorgeous. Edgar actually liked you, he thought of asking you out once, but when I started to show jealousy he changed his mind."

"Wow." Emily laughed. "Edgar and me? That's just weird. He's to much like my brother."

"Maybe one day we can explore the option of making you a Hansen." I say getting up and walking back towards the house.

**Please review, thank you.**


	6. Couldnt Help Myself

**Hi there! So here's the first update of the week. I hope to update at least a few time this week. Thanks for reading and reviewing as always! :) You guys are awesome. SOOOOOOO....................yeah I forgot what I was going to say. haha. Thanks again.**

**Title: Rescue Me**

**Chapter:Couldnt Help Myself**

**A/N: As usual I dont own anyone, damn you Discovery!**

**Rated: M**

I knew I left Emily sitting there wondering and questioning what I meant, but it was good for her. It was time for her to see me that way, a way she never has before.

I spent the week preparing for our camping trip, Emily went shopping for us. For food items, and drinks of every kind. I got my small 5th wheel trailer ready and cleaned out. I threw the sleeping bags and the pillows into the trailer. I also threw the bags that we had packed that morning and threw them into it as well.

I heard a truck coming down the road, and turned to see Em backing into the drive way. I smiled and closed up the trailer.

"Hey I got everything. Is the trailer packed?" Emily asked getting out of the truck.

"Yeah, let me just back it up and hook the trailer up and we can get out of here." I say walking past Emily and jumping into my Chevy truck. I backed the truck up and got the trailer hooked up and ready to go. Emily jumped into the truck before I finished.

"Here goes camping!" I say driving off.

"It will be fun." Emily says smiling.

We drove a while until we reached the camp grounds. I paid for the camp sight and we got set up in no time. Emily making sure the food was put away in the proper places while I made the bed in the trailer. I suddenly realized that my trailer only had one bed. I shrugged as I heard everyone gathering around the rest of the camp sights and setting up. I smiled when I heard my nephews and my nieces laughing and playing.

I walked out of the trailer to find Emily playing with Edgar's kids. She was laughing and helping them blow up their rafts for swimming. Life has been hard on her and I wanted to make sure she was having a good time. I saw someone coming near me out of the corner of my eye, I turned to see it was Edgar.

"Hey." He said snagging one of the cigarettes out of my pocket.

"What the hell?" I ask as he took the lighter too.

"Sorry. Louise and I are trying to quit smoking, and I just needed one of these things. How's things with Emily?"

I took a deep breath in and quickly let it out. "She isn't sleeping very much. She tries to stay awake for as long as she can, but then she ends up having a bad dreams and then freaking out. She slept in my bed again last night."

"I think you've got a crush on her." Edgar says smiling that crooked smile of his.

"Edgar. Would you please stop thinking about things like that." I say raising my eyebrow at him.

"So you admit it?"

"Yes….no…Shit. Edgar." I say looking at my younger brother. "Please don't say anything to anyone. I'm trying to keep my cool here, she needs me as a friend right now not a lover."

"I wont say anything you know that. But Sig, maybe she needs you to show her true love?" Edgar responds while walking away from me.

We had been camping for two days now. My crew plus some of our close friends like Phil and the Hillstrands were camping with us. I was stretched out in a lawn chair drifting in and out of sleep, forgetting about the real life for a while. My mind kept drifting back to Emily. Part of me wanted to march up to her and make her tell me who did these horrible things to her, but I also knew that she needed to be able to trust me and I needed to wait. I heard the laughter of my friends and family around me and I thought that life couldn't get much better than this.

I must have fallen asleep because I woke up to someone screaming and Edgar yelling, and Andy and Jonathan holding on to someone.

I popped up out of my chair to see everyone freaking out. I saw Edgar running down the road. Andy had Emily wrapped up tightly, she was screaming and Jonathan was trying to open a bottle of liquor to calm Ali down.

I ran over to her and she jumped into my arms. "He's here!" She screamed.

"Who's here?" I ask running my hand over her forehead to get the hair out of her face.

"Bl……" Emily caught herself and just looked at me.

"I wont ask." I say, as Jonathan approached me with a paper cup. "Drink this up."

She shook her head no. "Please, it's okay. Just to calm the nerves down." Jonathan added.

Emily opened her mouth a little bit and let the liquid run down her throat. A little drop of it stayed on her lip and traveled down to her chin and then her neck. Something came over me right then and there. I couldn't control myself. I brought her body closer to mine and slowly moved my lips closer to her neck. I licked up the fluid and sucked on her neck for a second and then looked up into her eyes. They were huge. I smiled, she bit her bottom lip. I bent my neck down again and kissed her tenderly on the side of her neck just below her ear.

"Sig…" She moaned out.

I looked at her and smiled, feeling my cheeks turning red. "Go get cleaned up. I'll be waiting for you." I say letting go of her.

She did as I told her to and went into the trailer.

**SOOOO what do you think is gonna happen? hehe. *Hides in Sig's wheelhouse behind the wheelhouse stairs. no one will find me here* Reviews please! :)**


	7. Sig Has A Heart

**Hey everyone. Here is another update. TO CLEAR up some questions, what Edgar was running after will be cleared up in this chapter. And so will a reaction to Sig doing what he did to Emily. That is why it is called a clifhanger. SOOO Thanks for reading and I totally appreciate it. **

**Title: Rescue Me**

**Chapter: Sig Has A heart**

**A/N: AGAIN I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING REGUARDING DC. :( Im sad now. lol**

**Rated: M**

Edgar slapped me on the back and sat down in a chair drinking a bottle of water. "And I wasn't suppose to say anything?"

"Shut up." I say.

"Someone's got a crush." Andy says sitting down next to Jonathan.

I looked over at Jonathan. "Wonder who…Bl…is?" I say repeating what she said.

"I don't know, but he sure has a hold on her." Jonathan said.

"Did you see anything?" Phil asked looking at Edgar.

"No one. I think maybe she just had a spaz out." Edgar said finishing off the bottle of water.

"I'm going to go see if she is alright." Louise said handing Edgar their youngest son Logan.

We need to do something about this mystery guy Sig before she ends up really going nuts." Edgar said playing with his son.

"But what can we do? We don't even know this guy." Jonathan said.

"Let's just keep our ears open to everything she says, maybe she will slip. Edgar talk to Louise, ask if her Emily has told her who her ex it. And explain to her why we want to know alright?" I say taking my nephews hand.

"Yeah I'll talk to her if you watch the kids later?" Edgar said smiling.

"That's disgusting." I say standing up and walking over to his daughter Stefanie who was trying to cut some watermelon.

Edgar laughed while he continued the conversation with the rest of the guys. "Hey Stef, need some help?" I ask walking up next to her.

"It's to hard." She says putting the knife down. I saw little tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Hey, what's up with the tears kiddo?" I ask kneeling down to her.

"Everyone else can cut stuff but me. I'm not a big girl like Daddy says!" She turned around and started to cry even more.

I smile a little and walk up behind her. I bend down and reach out for her. "Stef, your just a little to small to handle big knifes and huge watermelons like that." I finally get her arm and bring her back to me. I turn her around so she has to look at me.

"But what can I cut Uncle Sig?" She asks as her brown eyes filled with tears even more.

I brought her closer to me and wrapped her in a hug as I stood up holding on to her. "I will find you something okay?"

"Okay." She managed to spill out through her tears.

When I turned around I found everyone looking at me, Emily smiled and sat down next to Andy.

"Want to go find something to do?" I ask Stefanie.

"No, can I take a nap?" She asked.

"Sure baby." Edgar says standing up and taking the worn out girl from me.

"Well that was sure nice of you Sig." Phil says laughing.

"Be nice. I'm not the jackass everyone thinks I am."

"Blake use to be nice like that too." Emily said softly.

My head shot up and I looked at Emily and she looked at me. "Want to go for a walk?" I ask.

She nodded her head. "Sure." She says sitting up.

I gave her my arm to hold on to and she gladly accepted it. We set off walking towards the ocean.

**SEE isnt that bad huh? Thanks for reading, enjoy. And review please!! :) **

**P.S. Crosby named this chapter. LOL. (INSIDE JOKE)**


	8. Apple

**Hey all! Thanks for your recent reviews! I appreciate it. So, this chapter is long...mostly cause I wanted to get to the good stuff and I really couldnt let this chapter go into two seperate parts, it wouldnt flow well. SO enjoy the long chapter. And please remember to review! Also the parts that are in Italic are flashbacks.**

**Title: Recuse Me**

**Chapter: Apple**

**Rated: M**

**A/N: Again I do not own anything DC, to bad too. :(**

"Thank you for taking care of me." She finally said.

"That's what friends are for. Are you alright?" I question.

"I'm getting there."

"What are we going to do about this Blake guy huh?" I question as we continued to walk.

She took a deep breath in and slowly let it out. "There really isn't much to say. I guess I didn't see him after all."

I found a nice place to sit down at and I helped her sit down. "Tell me about him."

"He was a nice guy, took me to really nice places. Always took care of me. Always tried to put me first. Until he started to drink." She said looking out into the ocean.

"And that's when he turned mean to you?" I ask.

"Yes."

_FLASHBACK:_

_I sat in the living room waiting for Blake to come get me. He had been working all day and swore he was up for going out. I offered to cook him dinner, but he said that any lady of his wouldn't slave over a hot stove during this heat wave. I stood up when I heard his car pull into the drive. A few moments later he came into the house wearing a black suit and had three red roses in his hand. _

"_These are for you. I'm sorry they dropped a little because of the heat." Blake says smiling at me. _

_I smile back and quickly get a small vase out from the cupboard and take the roses from him and place them in the cool water. "They will be fine when we get back, thank you." I say._

_He grabbed me and dipped me down, and laid me across his knee. I smiled. He kissed me, bringing me back up I felt him smile after the kiss was finished. _

"_I'm starved, lets go eat alright?" He says opening the door for me._

_Once at the restaurant I realized that his place was so expensive they charge you when you just glance at the building. "Blake can we afford this?" I ask as he opened the car door for me._

"_Yes don't worry. I have it under control." He says winking at me. _

_I smiled, he treated me like a Princess._

_END FLASHBACK_

I looked over at Emily. "Listen, I didn't mean to pry. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"I want to…tell you."

"I'm here to listen then."

She nodded her head. "He came home from being away for a few months. I guess that's when he started drinking because that's when he was given a higher position on his job. He was so uptight and angry all of the time. Just on edge. Always acting as if everyone was out to get him. It wasn't so bad at first, mostly just him yelling or whatever." She says looking at me.

"When did it turn abusive?"

"Oh gees….let me guess, around five months later or so. It was fall time and he was just leaving again for business and I thought that things would be alright, but that's when he beat me up for the first time. I really thought that maybe he would have apologized and then never do it again, but I was wrong."

_FLASHBACK:_

"_You bitch!!" Blake yelled at me._

_I once again put my arms up, hoping he wouldn't hit my face. So his fist connected with my chest. I screamed and dropped to the floor in pain._

"_Get up!" Blake yelled as he pulled my hair and brought me up with him when he did it. _

_I was crying. I wanted him to just stop and go away. I needed him to stop this. I wanted to die. I hoped the next punch would do it. _

"_Maybe next time the dishes will be done in 5 minutes like I want them!" He screamed as his cell phone rang. _

_I knew to be quite and not even cry when his phone rang. A few minutes later he looked at me and hung the phone up._

"_I expect this place to be spotless when I come back." Blake said before leaving._

_I was shocked, what happened to the love of my life. I was scared and worried. _

_END FLASHBACK_

"When did he start up again?"

"As soon as she came home, it just got worse though. I think he probably did something to me every day. Weather it was actually beating me or just finding some way to make me feel small and unappreciated. I did everything for him Sig. I would clean his house thoroughly everyday. Towards the end of all of this he actually set time limits on the cleaning. He hardly let me eat, said I had to be a certain size."

"My God Em, I'm so terribly sorry. No one should have gone though that, especially you."

"What happened when you came here?"

"After I had the miscarriage I was really resentful. I hated him so damn much. I had been saving money, he would check the receipts of any money that he gave me so I saved the change. I told him that it was for a rainy day, and who knows what would happen. So I saved and saved. My mom would send me money. And I got on a plane and came out there."

"He's a jerk and didn't deserve you. But Em I'm confused, a while ago you told me that he didn't have a job and you did. What was that about?"

"Ohhh, the company that he works for promised that him that higher position and then backed out right. So what ended up happening he took a few months off. I had to go get a job, but when he went back to work I quit."

"And he started to drink then too?"

"Yes but it wasn't as bad. Mostly just him being controlling."

"I'm sorry honey."

"It's alright. I will make it though this."

"That you will darling." I say wrapping my arm around her. "Want to go get a bite to eat?"

"Yeah I bet dinner is done."

"Have we been out here that long?" I ask standing up and helping Ali to her feet.

"Yes, lets go get some food okay?"

"Alright." I say smiling.

We made our way back to camp and I saw Stefanie sitting by the fire sulking.

"Go see what's wrong with her Sig." Emily says smiling and walking over towards the rest of the group.

"Yeah." I say walking up to my niece. I bend down and place my hand on her knee. "What's up doll?"

"I cant think of anything I can cut." Stefanie says.

I look behind me and see everyone dishing out their food. I see a apple sitting close to Edgar and I jump up. "Okay, I thought of something. If you can cut it for me, I would be grateful. I need it for my dinner. But I cant cut it very well."

Stefanie jumps up out of the chair she was sitting in. "What is it Uncle Sig?" She says excitedly.

"See that apple over there by your Daddy?"

Stefanie looks over. "Yes I see it!"

"Would you please take this little knife and cut it up for me?" I say giving her a very small pocket knife.

"You can count on me Uncle Sig!" My little niece says marching over to the table and getting that apple.

"Stef what are you doing?" Edgar asks.

"Cutting this apple for Uncle Sig. He needs it for dinner." The little girl says.

"Be careful darling."

I walk up to the table and Louise hands me a plate of food. I nod to thank her and I sit down next to Emily, who was sitting next to Andy. As we ate out food, we all laughed and shared good memories.

**See I told you it was long, well long for me anyways. haha. Thanks so much for reading and Maybe I'll post again on Friday! :P Please REVIEW.**


	9. Take Her Out

**Hello everyone! Im in a super good mood today, so you might get another up date later! YAY! So first of all thanks for reading I apprecite it. You all rock. And second of all. YAY. :)**

**Title: Rescue Me**

**Chapter: Take Her Out**

**Rated: M**

**A/N: I still do not own anything DC. :(**

A FEW MONTHS LATER:

"So where's Emily these days?" Edgar asked as I sat on the outside stairs to the wheelhouse.

"She's in Seattle. She got herself a job at Seattle's Best coffee shop. And she is living in a apartment." I answer back.

"Do you still talk to her much?"

"Yeah we have coffee twice a week, Mondays and Fridays. And usually we have dinner together at the house on Wednesday."

"Why such a set schedule?"

"It's what works for her. I'll do what ever she wants me to." I say blushing.

"Did anything ever happen between you two?"

"We shared our moments but we always seemed to stop them."

"I think you are nuts. You two are meant for each other."

"Yeah well if we are meant for each other, then why isn't she hear?" I question.

Edgar smiles and looks up at me. "Maybe she is."

My head shot up. "What!? Where is she!?"

Edgar smiles like a little boy from Christmas. "Elbow Room, waiting for you."

I jump up and run past Edgar. I climb down the latter and almost plow into Jake and Nick working on the pots. I jump over the deck and run down the dock. I don't remember being so excited in my life. Emily was here. And God help me if she isn't here for me. I saw Phil jumping into his truck and I ran right for him.

"Phil take me to town!" I yell out jumping into the truck bed.

"Where's the fire?" He asks as he drives the short distance into town.

"Emily's here!" I yell out hardly able to contain my excitement.

"Hold on to your britches boy, we are almost there." Phil says laughing.

As soon as Phil got up to the bar I jumped out and ran to the door. I took a deep breath and opened the door. I quickly looked around the room and saw her there at the end of the bar. She was wearing a pink tank top and black shorts, her hair was slightly longer. She was talking to the Hillstrand brothers I smooth my hair out and walk up behind her.

"What will it be Sig?" The bartender Sam says to me. This causes Emily to turn around and look at me.

"Vodka and soda." I answer, my eyes never leaving hers.

"Hi Sig." Emily says biting her lower lip.

"Em, I've missed you so much."

"Me too, that's why I'm here." Emily says smiling.

I close my eyes and reach out to her. I pull her off of the barstool and bring her close to my body. I hug her tightly. "When I get back, lets go away."

"Where?"

"Anywhere you want to go baby." I say taking her face between my hands and kissing her lips softly.

"When do you have to leave?"

"We are leaving tonight." I say moving her to the bar. I picked my drink up and took big gulps of it.

"I'll miss you."

I took one last drink and I looked at her. Her blue eyes piercing right thought me. "Honey you have no idea, but I'm going to miss you so much. You are my everything."

"Oh Sig. I'll be here waiting for you to return."

I smile. "I'll be waiting for you too." I take her into my arms. "I love you."

Tears fill up her eyes, her hands start to shake. "I love you too."

"I will be back soon okay." I say taking off my gold necklace and putting it around her neck. "This will protect you while I'm gone."

"Want me to walk you down?" emily asks me.

"No stay here, have a good time. I don't want you to be sad. I'll try and call you soon."

"Alright. I love you."

"I love you too baby." I say giving her a hard passionate filled kiss. I made my way through the crowd of people that witnessed this little exchange between Emily and I. The door to the bar opened. I smile.

"Blake Painter, how's it going?" I say quickly shaking his hand.

"Great Captain Sig. You heading out?" Blake says to me.

"Yes, leaving now. See you when we get back huh?" I say jumping back into Phil's truck as he drives away to the docks.

Once back I climb aboard the boat as Edgar opens the wheelhouse door.

"Do you want me to take'er out?" Edgar yells.

"Yeah! I'm going to the bow." I say full of smiles.

**UH OH!!! Can we say trouble? Please please please review!**


	10. Why Are You Here?

**Alrighty, I was suppose to update last night for a friend but I didnt. I'm bad I know. SOOO here it is...I'll update tomorrow...have a wonderful night!! And a great weekend.**

**Title: Rescue Me**

**Chapter: Why are you here?**

**Rated: M**

**A/N: I once again do not own any DC ppl. I know, its sad isnt it? :P**

**ELBOW ROOM EMILY POV:**

"Well Andy thanks for the drinks, but I'm going back to my hotel room. I promised my friend Jessica I would call as soon as I got in. And it's been a few hours since that happened." I said smiling.

"Alright kiddo, call us if you need anything. We are leaving tomorrow morning." Andy says pulling me into a hug.

I smile sweetly at him. "Thanks I will."

"Hey are you leaving us?" Jonathan shouts as he comes over to me with Scott and Neil.

"Yes I'm tired and I have to make a phone call." I say.

"But the party is just getting started!" Scott says grabbing me by the waist.

I laugh as he swings me around. "I know, I'm so sorry. I'll party with you all when you get back."

"Promise?" Neil says taking his jacket off. "Wear this, it's nippy out there."

I take his jacket and pull it tightly around me. "Promise and thank you."

"See us off tomorrow okay?" Andy says winking.

"You got it. I'll be down there tomorrow." I say smiling and turning around and making my way though the crowd of people.

I finally get outside and start walking back to my motel. It wasn't far from here just a few blocks. I thought I heard foot steps behind me so I stopped turned around but didn't see anything. So I continued to walk and heard them again. My hands started to shake, I had a bad feeling rising in my stomach. I turned around and again no one was there. I turned back around to continue walking and was face to face with my ex boyfriend Blake.

My eyes were big as saucers. "Wh..wh..what are you doing here?" I finally stammer out.

"It's my job honey, don't you remember. Captain Blake Painter of the Maverick."

"I remember." I say softly.

"Why are you here?" He says grabbing my arm tightly.

"Let go!" I yelp. "You are hurting me."

"Shut up!" He yells in my face. "Why are you here?"

"I came to see a friend."

"Who?" Blake asks me while squeezing my arm even harder.

I didn't know how well he and Sig got along, so I was trying to think as quickly as I could but by the time I thought of saying Andy my face hurt and it was cold. I opened my eyes and found myself on the ground. The left side of my cheek was burning and the right side of it was shoved into the sidewalk. Tears started to fall.

"Get up you worthless piece of shit!" Blake yelled at me.

I however did not react soon enough and was pulled up by my hair. "Where are you staying?"

"At the inn down the road." I say not even knowing what was going to happen to me.

We walk to the inn, Blake never leaving my side. Once in my room, he threw me so hard against the wall that the picture that hug to my left fell and the glass shattered into a million pieces.

"Blake please, I'll do anything. Please don't hurt me." I beg tears flowing down my cheeks.

"Who were you here to see?" Blake asks me again anger in every word he spoke.

"Andy Hillstrand." I said, totally lying.

He looked up at me and smiled. "Right." He says walking towards me and ripping the jacket off of me. "Then why are you wearing Sig Hansen's necklace?"

I swallowed hard. "How do you know?"

"Because it has his initials on it. SH. Everyone knows that this is his. He's been wearing it for years."

I look down because I know that I'm going to get a beating from hell for this. "I was here to see Sig Hansen." I said knowing that I don't dare look into his eyes.

"Are you dating him?" Blake asks almost dejected.

I nod my head. "Sort of yes."

I suddenly felt a horrible pain in my stomach. His fist kept pounding in to my stomach. I cried out in pain. Blake's eyes got huge as every scream got louder.

"Be quite!" He yelled as he slapped me across the face.

I fell to the floor, hardly moving. But he picked me up off of the floor and threw me on to the bed.

"Now lets see who you will obey." Blake says unzipping his pants.

"Nooo please!" I cry out even louder. But he placed his hand over my mouth when he hovered over me.

**Uh oh....this cant be good can it? Please review. Thanks!!!**


	11. Have You Seen Emily

**Alrighy, here's my update for the day...you may get another one later on tonight...but I was sure to leave this one long and no clifhangers...I ALMOST did it but I changed my mind. So thank you all for the reviews and the favorite story lists. I apprecite it. **

**Title: Rescue Me**

**Chapter: Have You Seen Emily?**

**Rated: M **

**A/N: I do not one anything DC. **

**Also I have rated this story M because of the violance that was between Emily and Blake.**

**NORTHWESTERN SIG:**

I climb down from the wheelhouse to find the guys huddled around the table in the galley. I was tired, we were working our asses off to get this boat loaded for the first off load which is in two days. We had three more strings to pull, but we had to bait and reset all of the gear so when we came back we would have full pots. I hoped. I poured myself a cup of coffee as I realized it was in fact the last cup. I started a fresh batch when the phone rang.

"Northwestern?" I hear someone say. I looked over to see it was Jake.

"Yes he's right here." Jake put the phone to his chest and looked my way. "It's June."

I raise my eyebrow and mumble under my own breath. I don't even know what I said I was so tired. "I'll take it upstairs. Get ready to go out, first pot is on the bow."

I rush up to the wheelhouse and pick the phone up. "Hey June, what's up?"

"Sig, I have a woman here trying to reach Emily. Do you know where she is?" June asked.

"No. She probably is just having fun somewhere. I think some of the guys were leaving today because they were afraid of the storm or something." I say taking the boat off of auto pilot.

"Well her friend says she has been trying to get a hold of her for several days now. When did you see her last?" June asked again.

"When I saw her the night I left she was with the Hillstrands, she's probably fine. Just nursing a bad hangover." I say smiling.

"Alright, well can you ask them for me?"

"Sure. I will try to get back to you okay?

"Alright, thanks Sig."

"Welcome. Talk later." I say.

"Pot!" I yell into the hailer. I pick up my radio and sighed. "Time Bandit you out there?"

"Jonathan here, is that you Sig?"

"Sure is. Listen my ex is calling me because Emily's friend is looking for her, but has been unable to reach her. Seen her around?" I question.

"Damn man that sounds weird. But yeah, the night you left was the last time. Uhmm…hold on." Jonathan said.

I waited for a few minutes until I heard Andy's voice boom into the radio. "Sig, she was suppose to see us off the next day but didn't. Maybe she's sick."

"Yeah I'm sure she's fine. June and her friend are just freaking out." I say thinking how weird the whole situation is.

"Let us know brother!" Andy says.

"Roger." I say back hanging up the radio.

We had along few days ahead of us, and I got my mind on my work.

**DUTCH HARBOR EMILY:**

I stumbled into the bathroom. Blake had just left for the fishing season. I had just endured so many beatings I actually lost count. But the phone started to ring so I turned around and slowly made it to the bed and picked the phone up.

"Hello?" I said trying not to sound so frail.

"Emily! Where on earth have you been!?" Louise scolded me.

I started to cry. I looked up into the mirror and saw what Blake had done. I looked like someone out of a horror movie. "He got to me." I say through my tears.

"What! Honey I'm on my way." Louise said hanging the phone up.

I cried and laid down in my bed. I cried myself to sleep. I woke up to someone pounding on the door that I had locked. My hands started to shake. I was scared that it was Blake. So I moved quietly to the door and looked out the peep hole. It was Louise.

I unlocked the door and quickly flung it open.

"Jesus what the hell happened?" Louise questioned as she moved inside.

I locked the door back up again and turned to her. My hands still shaking. "He found me."

"How!?" Louise says going into the bathroom to start a shower for me. "Honey you are black and blue."

"I know." I say slowly sitting down on the bed.

Louise looked at me and turned her head sideways. "Honey why don't you go get in the shower, I'll clean up in here okay?"

"Okay." I said weakly. I climbed into the hot shower and let the water wash away all of the blood that had dried. I started to cry thinking that he had his hands all over me. And other things that he did to me, it made me sick. I wanted to die. I got out of the shower and saw that Louise had set some fresh clean clothes on the toilet seat for me. I slowly pulled the black stretch pants on and the tank top. She left a sweatshirt at the bottom, which was a maroon color and it said northwestern on it. I smiled and pulled that over my head. I stepped out of the bathroom to find the room cleaned and the curtain open letting the sun shine in.

"Louise?" I question as I walked slowly around the corner.

"I'm here. Honey what is this?" Louise asked holding a wrapper of a condom.

My eyes grew huge and I started to shake. My breathing increased as I remembered everything that happened the last few days. Tears started to flow down my cheeks. "Louise…I begged him to stop." I cried out.

Louise rushed to my side. "Did he rape you?"

I nodded my head yes. "Several times along with the beatings."

"Oh good lord, I'm here honey. I wont let him get you again okay?" Louise says bringing me into a hug. I cried and cried. My whole body was shaking. "Sit down." Louise offers. She had the maid come in and change the bedding because of the blood on it. "I told them you started your period."

"Thanks." I say gratefully. "I'm thirsty."

"Here I got some water." Louise says giving me that and a small white pill.

"It's just a sleeping pill. I figured you needed to sleep and I figured the only way I could get you to sleep was this and Sig's old sweatshirt."

"Thank you, I appreciate this."

"That's what friends are for. So who is this guy?" Louise asks me.

"Blake Painter. Tall, blonde hair blue eyes. Will charm the heck out of you." I say before falling to sleep curled up on the bed.

"Blake Painter?" Louise says to herself, in total shock that it's the Blake Painter that she knows.

**So its confirmed that it is Blake Painter...I'm so sorry to those who like him. Please forgive me. Also, I thank you all for reading today, and please, please, please review!! Thanks a million!**


	12. Vodka

**The moment you all have been waiting for! Here it is....**

**Title: Rescue Me**

**Title: Vodka**

**Rated: M**

**A/N: Still do not own any DC guys. :(**

**NORTHWESTERN- SIG**

I wasn't to far off from the offloading plant when the guys came up into the wheelhouse. They usually did this when they were board.

"Good fishing this year huh?" I say as I slowed the boat down.

"Yeah it's real nice." Edgar says smiling.

"Now I can buy my kids some good Christmas presents this year." Matt says smiling happily.

"Good." I say knowing that last year we gave him some money, because all of the fines he had to finish paying off from his previous record.

The phone started to ring just as I was about to say something. I picked it up and put it to my ear. "Hello?" I say.

"It's Louise." Is all Edgar's wife was able to say.

"Hey there honey, how's things going?" I question.

"Sig I'm in Dutch taking care of Emily."

My alert went up and I almost started to panic. "Why?" I question.

"Her ex boyfriend came and beat the holy shit out of her for a few days."

I close my eyes and sat down, everything I was thinking about the crab I totally forgot. "Is she alright?" This caused the guys to look over at me.

"She is really frail right now. Sig, she told me who it was."

"WHO IS THAT MOTHER FUCKER!!!" I yell.

"Blake Painter."

I dropped the phone right out of my hand, I suddenly realized this and picked it back up. "I will take care of it."

"Oh and Sig?"

"Yes?"

"He raped her too." Louise says. "I gotta go she is waking up. Tell Edgar hello and I love him for me."

"Thanks Louise." I say seething full of anger.

I stood up and put my jacket on. Norman took the helm, with out my asking someone to. I opened a cabinet and took out the vodka that I kept there for emergencies.

"Sig what are you doing?" Matt asked.

"Sig?" Edgar said waiting for a response. "What did Louise say?" He had this look on his face that was full of worry.

I walked outside and made my way onto the deck. I was fuming. He laid a hand on Emily. I was getting more angry with every passing second. I looked down at the bottle in my hand and I screamed at it.

"What the hell is happening?" Norman asked looking down at the camera.

"I don't know, but I'm not going down there." Edgar said.

I threw the bottle up against the hatch of the boat. I knew I shouldn't drink it, but if it was in my site I could make matters worse. I started to throw bait containers around, I turned around and pushed the sorting table, but much to my surprise it was bolted down. I was so angry I couldn't think straight. I stopped and looked around, we were close to Akutan Island. I sighed and walked back into the boat.

"Edgar." I called out, my voice flat and even.

"Yes boss?" Edgar asked peering around the corner from the table.

"You and Norman need to run the boat, I'm flying back to Dutch." I say pouring myself some coffee.

"Okay. Ummm…is everything okay?" Edgar asks as Jake and the rest of the guys come from the wheelhouse.

"No. Emily was just raped and beat up by her ex boyfriend." I say looking at everyone. "And guess who her ex is?"

"I have no idea, who?" Edgar asked.

"Blake fucking Painter!!" I shout before throwing my coffee cup towards the ready room. It shattered into pieces and the hot fluid went all over the place, just barley missing Nick and Jake.

"What!?" Everyone said in shock.

"Who the hell would hit up on a woman?" Matt asked.

Nick shook his head. "He needs to get his ass out of his head."

"You don't treat women that way." Jake said.

"That's bull shit. What are you going to do?" Edgar asked.

"Go put the pieces back together. And kick the shit out of that mother fucker." I say feeling the boat dock.

"Would you guys go please do your jobs!" Norman shouted in the hailer.

I shook my head. "I'm packing up my stuff and heading out of here."

"Let me know when you take off." Edgar says following the guys out to the hatch.

I quickly got my stuff together and then went out on deck, Norman and Edgar were waiting for me by the rail.

**Well what did ya think? REVIEWS PRETTY PLEASE! :)**


	13. Chocolate

**Sorry for the delay in updating. Hope this makes up for it. Im starting a new story with a friend, it probably will be a while until it gets up so just keep a watch out for it and add me on your fav author list and you'll see it. It is not titled yet, but I will let you know what it is when it becomes available. So thanks for reviewing and thanks so much for reading. **

****

Title: Rescue Me

Chapter: Chocolate

Rated: M

I STILL DO NOT OWN DC. :(

"Are you taking off?" Norman asked.

"Yes, can you guys handle this?" I question throwing my bag over onto the docks.

"We will be fine, we've been a man down before. We got this." Edgar says.

"Go take care of her Sig." Norman says giving me a pat on the back.

I hoped over the rail picked up my bag and headed to the waiting car. I jumped in and was silent the whole way there. Once I got to the plane that I charted, I was feeling better about leaving the boat. I knew I needed to take care of her. I knew that at some point soon, Blake Painter would be mine.

I had jumped out of my seat when the plane landed, I guess I had fallen asleep. Before the plane was even at the gate I was out of my seat waiting to get out. I had called a friend that lives in Dutch to pick me up, I saw him waiting and I threw my stuff in the back of his truck and jumped in myself.

"Off to the Inn right?" Jim asked.

"Yes. Please, and hurry." I state my leg moving a mile a minute.

"She will be fine man, no worries!" Jim said trying to ease my uneasiness.

We got to the little Inn…the Sea Harbor Inn. I jumped out and got my bag out of the back. I thanked him and started walking towards the Hotel when I see Louise step out of one of the rooms. My phone started to ring at the same time.

I fished it out of my pocket and picked it up with out looking to see who it was first. "Hello?" I said.

"It's Edgar, hey….do you want them to make the check out in my name or yours?" Edgar asked me.

"Yours, I don't know when I'll be back. Better safe than sorry. Oh wait Edgar?"

"Yesssssa?" He said trying to be funny.

"Gotta put it in Norman's name. Remember we changed banks? You aren't on it yet." I say quickly as Louise took my bag.

"Oh yeah, roger. Call you later." Edgar hung up.

"Louise how is she?" I asked as Louise put my bag inside the room and closed the door.

"She's so messed up Sig. I don't know what to do with this poor girl."

I shake my head. "Does she know I'm here?"

"No she didn't want me to call you. So just let her sleep okay?"

"Alright, are you taking off?" I question.

"Yes I have to. I'm leaving for vacation in a few days, I have to pack."

"Going with your parents?"

"Yeah, the kids are coming, so it will be nice to get away and try not to worry about Edgar and the rest of the guys."

I nodded. "Have fun, tell them I love them. See you." I say hugging Louise and watching her leave.

I stepped inside the room and Emily was curled up in a ball sleeping on the bed. I thought she might be cold so I pulled the blanket and sheets up over her body. I sighed and decided that I'd take a shower. I walked into the bathroom and turned on the water, I let it get warm and I stripped off my clothes and got in. I scrubbed away the grime from the boat off of me and washed my thinning blonde hair. Once out, I dried off and pulled on a pair of sweatpants and a shirt. I didn't even bother to shave my face. I walked out and Emily was in the same spot as I had left her. I looked around the room and found the chair sitting next to the small table. I picked it up and placed it facing Emily's sleeping form. I sat down in it and put my feet up on the nightstand watching her sleep. I needed to protect her tonight.

After several hours of looking at Emily, she started to move around a bit. She seemed like she was mumbling or moaning in pain. She eventually woke up and was staring right at me.

"Hey beautiful." I say smiling.

She tensed up for a moment, but once I touched her face gently she knew it was me. "You're here!" She said tears threatening to fall down her cheeks.

"Hey no tears, it's alright. What happened?"

I watched Emily sit up in pain. "He was in the bar and followed me out. He just beat on me for several days, and……" Emily looked up at me with horror in her eyes.

I moved to her in a instant. "What is it love?" I question.

"He raped me." She said tears the tears now flowing freely.

I wrapped my arms around her frail body and rocked her back and fourth. "Shhhh, I'm here. Nothing will happen to you again. I promise."

"He knows about us."

"Good, maybe he'll be afraid to come near you now."

"I feel safe wrapped in your arms." Emily says.

I didn't know what to say. I felt horrible, I wasn't here to protect her like I said I would. I let her down. I failed. I figured she hadn't gotten anything to eat in a while so I thought I'd try to bring that subject up. "Honey, you want to try and eat something?"

"Maybe some soup." She said shivering.

"Are you cold?" I ask feeling her forehead. She was a little warm. She nodded her head yes. "I'll turn the heater on, and you get under the covers. I'll go see if I can find you some soup okay?"

"Alright. Please come back." Emily says as I stood up.

I smiled. She was scared to death that I wouldn't return. "I'll always come back love." I say kissing her lips softly. "Get under the covers watch some tv, and I'll be back soon." I say walking over to the heater and turning it on for her. I figured she was getting sick. "Be back soon Em." I say opening the door and picking the key off of the table.

"Chocolate!" Ali yelled out.

"Okay!" I yell as I walk out the door and lock it with the key.

I sigh as I lean up against the door. How could any man hurt a woman like this. I knew what I had to do. I started to walk down the street until someone picked me up and drove me into town. I was dropped off at the harbor control center and walked in and smiled at the people inside.

**So thanks for reading and what do you think will happen next? Hmmmm? umm, i think thats it. enjoy. Please review. **


	14. Favors

**Hi everyone!!! Here is the latest chapter in my story, thanks for sending in all of your reviews. I apprecite it. Ummmm yeah...I have nothing to say. LOL. Im working on a story with a friend JamieMac, I hope (We hope) to have it done really soon...maybe by next week? hehe. And then as soon as this one is over with we will start posting the other one. It is not titled yet, but hopefully we will come up with something soon!! :) Keep a look out for it okay?**

**Title: Recue Me**

**Chapter: Favors**

**Rated: M**

**A/N: Still do not own. And I REALLY WANT it to be April. lol.**

Evening." I say walking in.

"Captain Hansen, what are you doing on dry land?" The older woman asked.

"My girlfriend needed me so here I am. Listen I got a question, you have a radio right?" I question.

"Sure do Sig, you know that." The older gentleman said.

"That I do." I say smiling. "Listen can I borrow it for a quick second?"

"You do as you wish." He says motioning for me to go near the radio.

I smile as I walk up to it. I pick up the mic and hold it loosely in my hand. I stood there, and ran my hand though my hair. I shifted from my right to left foot and then scratched my head with the hand that I held the mic in. I again shifted back to my right foot.

"This is Sig Hansen calling Fishing Vessel Northwestern, do you copy?" I question.

"Loud and clear, what's up?" I hear Nick ask.

I shake my head in approval. "I need Edgar please." I say.

"Roger that."

I waited a few minutes, which seems like a few years before I hear Edgar on the mic. "Edgar here, you still there Sig?"

I sigh in relief. "Roger. I need a favor." I say simply.

"You name it."

"You find a way to tell me when that prick docks okay?" I say now starting to get angry.

"Uhh…Roger. Everything alright?" Edgar asks.

"No, and hopefully if Painter knows what's good for him he will NOT come to this port. Over and out."

"Umm, Roger. Northwestern out." Edgar says. I could hear the worry in his voice.

I hang the mic up and turn around and smile. "Thanks so much. I appreciate it."

"Mr. Hansen what is going on?" The older woman asked as she watched her husband help someone.

"It's a long story, but keep an eye out for me I'm sure you'll see it when it happens." I say nodding my head and leaving the small building. I fished my cell phone out of my pocket and dialed a old friends number.

"Hey Rick how's it going?" I ask.

"I was okay until you called, what's wrong?" Rick Quashnick asks.

"I'm thinking you might want to come up and take your boat back." I answer making my way over to the Elbow Room bar and restaurant.

"What happened?" He asked with worry in his voice.

I took a deep breath in and started to unload the problems that had occurred. I had finally got to the Elbow Room and when I walked in I saw my good friend Phil Harris. He was sitting at the bar eating and drinking something. When I approached, he didn't know I was there.

"What's the word Phil?" I ask sitting down.

Phil looked over and wiped his face with his hand. "Sig, what are you doing here?"

"I could say the something about you."

"Needed to get some bait, the stuff we had was crap. It was dry. What are you doing here? I didn't see the boat." Phil says taking another bite of his salad.

"Salad huh? And Water…damn, you are taking good care of yourself these days." I say smiling and turning my attention to the bar tender. "I'll take anything that's got vodka in it please."

"I've been trying to. Gotta keep this old boy tickin. Now for the third time why are you here? You okay?"

I shrug. "Emily's ex-boyfriend was here, beat the shit out of her. Oh not to mention he did something to her that I cant even stomach right now." I say taking a drink of the fluid that was sat in front of me.

Phil looked over at me shocked. "Who is this bastard?"

"Oh this is the kicker, it's Blake Painter." I say looking back at Phil.

Phil dropped his fork in his plate. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know yet. But I'm going to do something." I say grabbing one of the waitresses that worked there.

"Can I get a order of your chicken noodle soup to go?"

"Sure thing Sig, be back in a moment." The young woman said making her way back towards the kitchen.

"If you need any help Sig, you let me know alright. I'll be leaving in about 2 hours." Phil said standing up and laying some money down on the counter. "It's all on me. Order yourself another drink, I think you might need it." Phil says slapping me on the back as he walked away.

"Thanks Phil." I say finishing off my current drink. "Bartender! Can I have another?"

I watched as he nodded his head yes and made my drink. I sat there nursing my last drink. Trying to figure out why in the hell would someone want to hurt Emily or any woman the way Blake Painter had done. I was so angry over this whole situation I could hardly even think. My brain was being over loaded. Even though the guys had the boat, I felt bad for leaving them. I had never done this before. Not even for June. I knew they could handle it, I had faith and trust in them. But I wasn't so sure I could handle it. I didn't know what to do with Emily. I didn't really know how her state of mind is. I knew she was frail and really messed up because of this but I just didn't know what to expect.

"Here you go Captain. And I understand Phil already paid for everything, so you are good to go." The waitress said pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Oh yes, thanks so much. Have a great evening." I say realizing what time of the day it was.

Around Dutch Harbor are people that have their own taxi service, you can call them day or night and they will come get you. I saw them waiting outside the bar so I opened the door and jumped in.

"Where to Sir?" The older man asked. He had been around Dutch Harbor for as long as I could remember.

"Sea Harbor Inn please." I say letting my head rest on the seat. I needed to sleep, but I first needed to make sure Emily would be alright. We arrived at the room in a few minutes, I gave the man some money and I jumped out of the truck.

I got the key out of my pocket and stuck it in the lock. I opened the door to find that Emily was curled up in a ball sleeping. The movie "Pretty Women" was playing on the tv set. I smiled at her and set the soup down. I realized that I forgot the chocolate and I quickly went out the door as quite as I had came in. I went down to the vending machine and stuck a few dollar bills in and punched the numbers to get the chocolate that I wanted. I was walking back when I heard a scream. I knew it was Emily. I ran full force back to the room and opened the door to find a terrified man standing right in front of the door.

"What the hell is going on?" I yell.

**Mmmm interesting isnt it? Tell me what you think.....Reviews Please.**


	15. Making Plans

**Hi!! SOOOooooo sorry I have updated in a long time. I've been pretty busy lately. So please forgive me, I'll try and post again tomorrow, if a certain someones reminds me soon enough. LOL. Our boys are up in Dutch Harbor right now preping for the upcoming King Crab Season. We all hope they will be safe and lets keep them in our prayers so they come back safely and get their quotas. God Bless the crab fleet! :) The season starts next week onthe 15th, so we really need to keep them in our thoughts next week. Tata!**

**Title: Rescue Me**

**Chapter: Making Plans**

**Rated: M**

**A/N: SO i still dont own these guys. **

The man jumped and turned around. "I'm so sorry! I thought that this was the room I wanted. My uhmm…gees Mr. I'm so sorry!" He stammered out, while pushing me out of the way and running out of the door.

I rushed by Emily's side. "Honey are you okay?" I ask taking her hand in mine.

"YOU!" She yells tears falling down her cheeks.

"Me? What did I do?" I tried to think quickly but I couldn't think of anything I had done wrong.

"You left the door unlocked! What if it was him!?" Emily cried.

I tried to grab on to her to hold her but she wouldn't have it. "Honey I'm sorry I didn't think about it. I forgot the chocolate you wanted and I just went to the vending machine. I was right there."

"What if it was Blake?" Emily asked me her hair a complete mess.

"I'm on high alert to him, I would have known if he was in town love. Trust me, I've got this. He will not bug you again. Ever."

"You can't promise that." Emily says looking down and playing with a string on the blaket.

I reached out to her and lifted her chin up so she was looking at me. "Emily, I promised you that I would protect you. I failed the moment I left Dutch. I'm here now, and I wont stop protecting you. I'll be here, you cant get rid of me this easy darling." I took her hands in mine. My thumbs rubbing her hands. "I wont ever leave you behind. Please trust me."

Emily looked up at me and smiled. For a moment I saw my Em, the one that was here before Painter got to her. "I trust you."

I smiled back at her and leaned into kiss her forehead. She flinched a little when I did. "Does your head hurt?"

"Yes." She said.

"Alright, well I got you some soup." I say standing up and walking to where I had left it before. I opened the lid and smelled it. "You eat this up and I'm going to step right out side the door and make some phone calls, I promise no one but me will come in."

"Okay." Emily says as I handed her the soup. "Aren't you going to eat?"

I knew she wouldn't eat the whole bowl of soup. "No you eat first. I'll eat what you don't okay?"

She nodded as she slowly started to eat what I had given her. I grabbed my cigarettes and lighter off of the dresser and walked outside. I stuck one of them into my mouth as soon as I closed the door. I lit it on fire and dialed number 4 on my speed dial, and waited for someone to pick up.

"Hello?" I hear a older woman answer.

"Hi Aunt Emma. Is my Mom there, it's Sig." I say knowing my Aunt will want to know why.

"Why? Are you on the boat calling me?" She asked.

I shook my head. "No Aunt Emma. I'm in Dutch Harbor. I need to talk to my Mom it's important." I say.

I guess she heard the stress in my voice, because she didn't press any further. "One moment son." I heard her place the phone down and I heard her calling for my mother.

I looked at my watch and figured it must have been well after 10:00PM there in Norway. "Hello this is Senfryd speaking."

I smile. "Mom it's Sig."

"What's happened?" I could sense my mother was worried.

"Remember Emily Froslund?"

"How could I not, that lovely dear. What's happened?"

"Mom we need to come home." I say loosing every bit of my emotions, my hands were shaking like a old man and my voice was cracking. I was trying not to cry, but I let some tears fall down.

I could almost see my mom shaking her head in approval. "When shall I expect you two?"

"I hope in the next few days. I'm going to call the airport and see what kind of flights I can get."

"Alright Son, I'm looking forward to seeing you both. How's fishing?"

"We just offloaded, I think they should be about done. I called it a trip today, so I wont be going back out." I say puffing on my cigarette.

"Wow, I don't think you ever did that for June son. I'm proud of you."

I smile. "Thanks Mom, see you soon. Love you."

"Love you too son. Bye now."

I hung up with my mother and then called the airlines. I had gotten us flights out from Anchorage Alaska tomorrow night, so I had to get a flight out of Dutch for tomorrow morning. I had one last call to make and that was to Edgar. I dialed the number to the boat and leaned up against the post. I heard the busy signal and I closed the phone. I was about to walk back into the room when my cell phone rang. I looked down and it was the boat's satellite phone.

"Hello." I say.

"Hey it's Ed, we just finished offloading. We did really good. We got more crab than what you had wrote down. So we should only have to be out here for another week or so to get our quota. How's things there?" Edgar said quickly.

"Alright I guess. We are heading to Norway tomorrow."

"That's a good idea. Get her the hell away from this hell hole." Ed said.

"Yeah. Heard anything from the Maverick yet?" I pondered.

"Yes according to radio chatter, he's headed into Dutch now. Should be there tomorrow morning some time."

"Good. I need to have a little chat with him. Are you heading back out?"

"Sure. Talk to you soon okay? I gotta go."

I smile realizing how weird it is to be on this end of the conversation. "Be safe. Bye."

I sighed as I watched a boat come in to the harbor. I looked closely and realized it was the Time Bandit. I heard a phone ringing so I went back into the room and it was Emily's cell phone. She wasn't going to answer it so I did.

"Sig speaking." I say.

"Hey it's Jessica, Emily's friend. Who's this?" The woman said.

"I'm her boyfriend. Listen you're her best friend Jessica Waller right?" I question leaving the hotel room.

"Sure am, what's up?"

"Listen, her ex got to her while I was out to sea. I'm here with her now, but we are leaving for Norway tomorrow. Could you come help me with her by any chance?" I kicked a rock that was in front of my shoe.

"Is she okay?" Jessica's concern was overflowing.

"Not really. He beat her up pretty good. I'm guessing this is the worst it's ever been." I say.

"What else happened? I can tell something else happened, what did he do to her?"

"He raped her." I said coldly.

I heard muffled noises on the other end. "I'll go where ever you need me."

"Great, listen call me tomorrow evening at 594-743-0424 it's my cell number. I'll get you a flight and all of that stuff. Leave a message from where you will be flying out of and you have a passport right?"

"Yes I just got it. Thanks Sig for being there for her. She needs you."

"I just hope we can pull her out of this." I say.

"We will don't worry. Leave some of that to me. I have to go, but let me know."

"I will. Thanks again."

"Bye." Jessica says hanging up the phone.

**Well what do you all think?!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?**


	16. Going Home

**Hola! Well I hope the weekend was well for everyone. I had a very busy one, attending a wedding and then had people over yesterday. Now I find myself possibly sick. But anyways, hope everyone has a wonderful week and hopfully that special someone *you know who you are* will remind me to post again in the middle of the week! :) Ta-ta.**

**Title: Rescue Me**

**Chapter: Going Home**

**Rating: M**

**A/N: I still do not own these guys, stinks too. Haha**

I went back into the room and found Emily sleeping on the bed. I turned the chair to face the TV. I ended up watching old episodes of Deadliest Catch and ate the soup that Emily didn't finish. After I was sick of watching the tv show and the soup was all gone I turned the chair around and watched Emily sleep. She needed all the time she could to sleep. I guess I had fallen asleep because my cell phone started to ring. I quickly got it out of my pocket and answered it.

"Yeah?" I said softly into the phone.

"It's Edgar. I've got the Maverick in my sights, they are really close to Dutch."

"How do you know, aren't you suppose to be fishing?" I question again in a low voice.

"We all figured you might need some help, so we stayed here…we are hiding." Edgar said almost laughing.

"What time is it?" I question.

"It's like 6:00am or something. Listen Sig, he was talking to someone on the radio about this. He's gloating about it. Phil heard him on the radio."

"Leave it to Phil to hear about things." I smile knowing full aware that Phil has a shit load of radio's in his wheelhouse. "Listen, I gotta get Emily up and ready to go. Do not let the Maverick out of your sights."

"Roger, roger." Edgar says before hanging up.

I sit up and stretch. I look back over to Emily to see her looking at me in the eyes.

"You are gonna do something to him arent you?" She questions.

"Yes." I say nodding my head. "He hurt you Em, I cant have that. It's bull shit and he needs to know it."

Emily took a deep breath in and let it out. "Are we going somewhere?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Well you just told whoever that was on the phone that you needed to wake me up." Emily says sitting up in the bed.

"I'm taking you home." I say taking her hand into mine.

"Home?" Emily questions.

"Norway. We need to get away. You need to learn to be you again. Your friend Jessica is going to come and visit you and it's all worked out." I say smiling.

"Oh Sig!" Emily says throwing her self on to me. "Thank you so much!"

I smile. "You are welcome love. Go get ready, and we'll head out soon okay?"

Emily bit her lower lip. "Okay!"

By the time Emily had gotten out of the shower, I had our things packed and ready to go. It was nearly 7:00am and we had a long day ahead of us. Emily had dressed in long black stretchy pants and a long sleeve shirt and my northwestern sweatshirt. Her make up was done lightly to cover the bruises and the sides of her hair were pulled back with a small clip.

"Ready baby?" I say as I open the door for Emily.

"So we are really going home?" She asked about half way into town.

"Sure are. I've got it all planned out." I say smiling at her.

"Thanks Sig. I really needed this." Emily says turning her head and looking out towards the Harbor. "Shit." She cursed under her breath.

I quickly looked over and saw the Maverick docked. But the Northwestern was steaming quickly behind the Maverick. I watched as Edgar maneuvered the boat right behind the Maverick. The Cornelia Marie came out of nowhere and got right next to the boat so Blake couldn't leave. I smiled. "Driver can we stop by the boat docks please?" I ask.

"Sure." The woman replied as she took the next turn off.

Once stopped I jumped out of the truck. "Emily stay here." I say before running closer to the docks.

I found myself feeling angry as I saw Blake talking to some of his crew members. I looked down the parking lot and I saw Rock Quashnick. I waved as he nodded his head at me.

I stepped foot onto the docks and made my way down. Blake didn't even see me coming. "Painter!" I yell out my voice cracking with anger.

Blake Painter turned around and he knew right then and there, he was in deep shit. "What?" He answers.

"Since when is it okay for men to be beating up on women?" I yell as I got closer to him.

"She's my girlfriend Hansen, get over it." Blake says while smiling.

I hate that smile. I really hate it. I was pretty close to him. I pulled my arm back and his face accidentally connected with it. I picked him up off the dock and held him over it. "DO NOT COME NEAR HER AGAIN." I say in my deepest tone.

"Painter, get on board. You need to clean the heads." Rick says as he got closer to us.

"Why do I have to do it?" Blake complained. "Why the hell are you here? This is my boat."

"Correction, this is my boat. I'm taking over as of now." Rick said as he and Donna boarded the vessel.

"Thanks Rick!" I shout.

"Thank you Sig, have a good one." Rick said. "Painter wheelhouse now!" He shouted.

"Damn Sig, you even scared me." Edgar said approaching me.

"Well someone needs to teach that ass hole a lesson." I say walking back towards the waiting truck with Emily in it.

I looked over as I saw Jake move the Cornelia Marie out of Rick's way. Norman did the same for our boat.

Phil stepped up into the conversation. "I would have throttled his ass. Why did you hold back?"

I look up and I saw Emily terrified. "Because of her. If I wasn't careful I could have damn well lost her. She is really fragile right now."

"We would have went captain on his ass." Andy shouts from the wheelhouse of the time bandit. "You did a hell of a job Sig." Andy said clapping his hand together.

"Hey you did something I've wanted to for a while. Good job Sig." Jonathan said jumping off of his boat and shaking my hand.

"Thanks." I said smiling. "This is weird." I say finally getting to Emily. "Hey baby, you okay?"

"I'm alright. Thanks." She said huddling close to me.

"How are you hon?" Phil asked gently touching her shoulder.

"I'm okay today." Emily answered.

"Have fun and be safe in Norway okay." Edgar says.

Emily reached out for Edgar. They gave each other a hug. She thanked Phil the same way as well. "Thank you both for helping."

"Hey no worries. See you soon." Phil said winking and walking back to his boat.

"See you later big brother." Edgar said to me while giving me a hug. "Emily don't do anything I wouldn't do."

She giggled and got into the truck. "Bye Ed." I say getting into the truck and heading home.

Once we boarded the plane Emily fell asleep with her head on my shoulder. She was tired and she needed rest. I don't know all of what he did to her, but what I do know makes me sick every time I think about it. I just wanted Emily to find her way back to her self again. Or at least find a new personality and start to work with it. I needed her to come together. I hoped that everything would work out okay in Norway. I haven't been back there for many years, so it was a treat to me as well. I closed my eyes and prepared for long journey home.

**Well hopfully you enjoyed this chapter. I need to see how many more chapters I can make out of this story, if I remember I will let you know on my next update! Bye!!!**


	17. Home Again

**Hello everyone! Sorry it took me soooo long to update...my little reminder was busy this week and forgot to remind me. HAHA. JK WOVE YOU! Anywho, I have all of the chapters ready to go and be posted...there are 7 left including this...there will be on chapter that is super short so I'll post again right after that one is up...And soo thanks for reading and sticking with me on this one. Im finishing up my new story co-written with a friend. Soooo keep an eye out of that one its for Crosby Leveen and Sig Hansen... :) Please enjoy!**

**Title: Rescue Me**

**Chapter: Home again**

**Rated: M**

**A/N: Our boys have been out fishing for a few days.....lets hope they are all doing well.**

The plane had landed roughly, which caused me to freak out a little. Yes I can fly, but it doesn't mean I like heights. I looked over at Emily and she was once again sleeping, she never woke up from the landing of the plane. I unbuckled our seat belts and then saw one of the flights attendants and motioned for her to come near me.

"I know this is horrible to ask, but could you get someone to get our bags? I need to carry her out." I say apologizing with my face.

"Oh no problem hon. She seems like she's been though hell and back." The woman said looking over at Emily.

Her color was pale and she had a few bruises on her face. Not to mention the dark circles under her eyes. "Thanks so much. I really am sorry to impose anyone on this."

"Not to worry. I'll have the Captains help me out. Go get her to a car." She said walking down the isle and opening the door to the cockpit.

I carefully picked Emily up and tucked her closely to my body, her head landed on my shoulder softly. She stirred a little but then settled back down again. I slowly and carefully made my way out of the plane. I was the last person out of the plane and I stopped once I got the smell of the fresh Norwegian air. It smelled just like I remembered it. A salty air, mixed with the smell of fresh rain. It always seemed to smell like this to me. And when you walk by any grass, trees or flowers it just kicks your senses into overdrive. I heard two women calling out to me. I looked to my left and I saw my Mother, my aunt waving their arms in the air. I smile as I walk down the ramp holding on to Emily for dear life.

As I approached my family I had a big grin on my face. "It's been way to long."

"Boy, I'll say!" My Aunt Emma says smiling at me.

"Let me get her into the SUV and I'll give hugs out." I say as my mother opened the door for me. I placed her in and buckled the belt around her frail and thin body. I turned around and my Aunt was first to give me a hug. "Glad to see you Aunt Emma."

"You too." She said getting into the front seat of her car, but I quickly noticed it was the passenger side.

"Son, it's been a long time since I have seen your face." My mother says taking me into a hug. "I've missed you, and I love you."

How could a son not love it when their mother babies them? "I love you too Mom, I'm glad to be back." I say happily.

"Captain Hansen." I hear a man calling out.

I look behind me and I have the two pilots coming near me with the bags. "Oh shit I forgot." I say quickly opening the back of the SUV. "Thanks so much. Anything I can do as a payment?" I question.

"Can you sign these magazines for us?" One of them said.

"Sure can." I say taking one of their sharpie pins and signing my name. "Thanks again guys, you are awesome."

"No, you are. Good luck this season." The other one said.

I smiled. "I guess it's all in a days work."

"Lets go get Emily home son, she needs to eat. She's very thin." My mom says as we walk around the car.

"I know. She hasn't eaten much. It worries me." I say as I jump into the drivers seat. I pulled away from the airport as I made a right turn out and kept heading East.

Do you remember how to get to the house?" My aunt asked.

"Yes. Oddly enough I still remember it."

My mom patted my back. "What happened to her son? She has bruises on her face."

"Ex-boyfriend beat her up pretty bad. But he shouldn't be messing around her anymore." I say smiling to myself.

"What did you do?" My Mom asked.

"Just scared a little Norwegian into him." I answer back.

"Well someone had to do it, might as well been you." My aunt said as I pulled onto her road, or so I thought.

"Where are you going?" My mom asked.

"The house is one more street up and on the left." My aunt said.

I laughed and then started to cough, due to all the years I've smoked. "Sorry. I thought I remembered."

Once I got to the end of the street, I turned right and then right again and made my way down the correct street this time. I pulled in front of my aunts ocean front property and got Emily out of the car carefully and followed my aunt and mom to the front door. Once inside I started to smell the aroma of a fresh baked peach pie. God I loved my mom's pie.

"Where can I put her?" I question.

"The last room on the left, that will be your room." My aunt says sitting down on the couch and taking her shoes off.

I nod my head and walk down the hallway and turned into the room that I was asked to go into. I gently laid her down in the large bed. I took a throw blanket from the end of the bed and draped it over it body. I gently took her shoes off. I turned around and looked at her, sleeping so peaceful. I smiled and leaned down and kissed her lips softly. I slowly walked out of the bedroom door and closed it behind me.

"I'm just going to grab out bags, and then I'll be back in." I said watching my Mom flip though a magazine.

"Son when did you eat last?" My Mom questioned me

I saw my Aunt look up from her book. "I think it was yesterday, some soup." I said.

"I'm going to make you something to eat, you need food." My Mom stated standing up.

"Mom you really don't have to. I'll be okay." I say.

"Oh shut up Sig. I'm still your mother damnit." The older woman said before disappearing into the kitchen.

I shook my head as I walked down the brick path way, I noted that my aunt needed new bricks laid down and the ground worked a little to make it flat again. I got to the SUV and started to pull out bags out.

"Is that Sig Hansen?" I hear a woman call from behind me.

I stopped and turned around to find a couple about 15 years older than me. I smiled. "Mr. & Mrs. Hatch." I say extending my hand to shake. "It's nice to see you again."

"Same here, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be fishing?" Mr. Hatch said.

Fishing. I missed it. "Yes I should, but a good friend well…now my girlfriend needed to come home. She's been going though a hard time, so here I am."

"Who is your girlfriend dear?" Mrs. Hatch questioned.

"Do you remember Emily Forslund?" I question.

**This one was rather boring, im sorry for that but thanks for reading. And PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW!**


	18. Broken

**Thank you all for your reviews!!! I appreciate it. I KNOW I said that this chapter picks up a little bit and it does not not a lot. Now the next chapter.....let me tell you....Im quite positive you all will review something on that one.... ;) So have a wonderful Tuesday and thanks for reading!!!**

**Title: Rescue Me**

**Chapter: Broken**

**Rated: M**

"Oh yes. Old man Walker Forslund's kid. Good to see you are happy again Sig. See you around." Mr. Hatch said.

I smiled and gathered up our bags and walked down the path again and into the house.

"Just leave them behind the door Sig, you can put them in the room later. I don't want Emily to wake up." My Aunt Emma said.

"Alright." I say putting the bags down where I had been told. I leaned up against the glass door and scrubbed my hands over my face.

"Son, you need sleep." My Mom said bringing a plate of food in. "It's left overs. But its still good."

"It's fine Mom, thanks." I say taking the plate from her and sitting down in the dining room just off of the living room. My Mom and Aunt moved in with me so we could all talk. I had brought the fork of spaghetti up to my mouth and my cell phone started to ring. "You have got to be shitting me." I say dropping the fork on to the plate.

"Sig here." I say.

"Sig' it's Jessica. I'm just about to take off, I'll call you when I land okay?"

"Alright. Have a good flight, and if I'm not there just look for a dark blue Dodge Durango okay?"

"Alright, bye now."

I didn't even say goodbye, I just shut the phone. "It never fails." I say bringing the fork back up again, I had my mouth full when my phone started to ring again. "Damnit." I curse with my mouth full.

"Arent you loved." My mom says smiling.

I just glared at her and I answered the phone again. "What?" I bark into the phone.

"Well someone is happy?" I hear Edgar's voice.

"Oh it's you." I say taking the phone from my ear and placing it on speaker. "You are now on speaker little brother, say hi to Mom and Aunt."

"Hi Mom and Aunt." Edgar said solemnly.

"What is it?" I say still eating the food on my plate.

"How do you know something is wrong?" My Mom asked.

"His voice is flat and has no emotion, so either someone died, some one is lost…" I knock on the table both times… "or something is broke."

"Damn you are good." Edgar says.

"So I'm assuming it's the latter. What's up?"

"Engine blew up." Edgar said.

"IT FUCKING WHAT?" I yell standing up.

"Well, it just did. We are being towed back into port as we speak." Edgar says.

"What the fuck did you do!?" I yell. "It's not just a over night fix Ed!"

"Damnit Sig! Don't you think I know that! I mean shit, its not like I asked the boat to fucking do this."

I didn't even notice mom and aunt leaving the room. "Edgar, how bad is it?"

"Looks like just a piston, same thing happened to Phil a few years back."

I started to cuss in Norwegian loudly. "Get back to port and call me back." I say finally calming down and slamming my phone on the table. I walk into the living room where the ladies had done. "This is fucking bull shit!!" I yell again.

As soon as I stopped yelling we all heard blood curdling screams coming from the back of the house. I looked at my Mom and I ran to the back of the house. I flung open the door and found Emily sitting on the bed with her knees pushed up to her chest, she was crying and screaming. I sat down on the bed and took her into my arms.

"Shhhhh." I say rubbing small circles on her back. "It's okay…everything's okay." I let Emily calm down for a few minutes before my Mom entered the room with some water.

"What happened?" My Mom asked.

"I don't know." I say knowing full aware it was probably my fault. "Sweetheart, what happened?" I asked pulling her away from my body.

She was shaking. "I heard yelling and I was dreaming about him, and I just freaked out when I woke up."

I felt horrible. "I'm so sorry I was yelling. Drink some water." I say picking the glass up and handing it to her.

She took a big gulp. "Why were you yelling?"

I sighed. "The engine on the boat is broke and I just blew up." I say in all honestly. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's alright." Emily says. "Sig?"

"Yes." I say smiling at her, brushing away some of the hair in her face.

"I'm hungry."

"Well I think that's the first time you've said that. Mom is there more of the spaghetti?"

"Yes I'll go make a plate up." My Mom says hurrying off into the kitchen.

"Let's go get you cleaned up huh?" I said. Emily nodded her head in agreement.

**See a little slow again, but trust me its well wourth the wait. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!! Thanks everyone!!!!!!**


	19. Oops

**I'm sorry for the delay in updating, but this is the first of a two part update. And Im sure you'll know why, because this is a short chapter. and PLEASE DONT BE MAD WITH ME. I took this idea from a actual epispode of DC, I think it was season 2. :) Enjoy!**

**BACK ON THE BERRING SEA- MACERICK:**

"Hirim!" Rick yelled from the loud hailer. "Let's do this last pot and we'll call it a night and get some sleep."

"Roger!" The older deck boss yelled.

"This is just fucking great." Blake complained as he went into the pot for the 50th time to hang the bait.

"Don't complain. Do your damn job." Hirim said.

Blake rolled his eyes. He was jealous, because he just wanted to be deck boss and captain of his vessel. But not anymore. After the pot was set everyone piled into the boat to get dry and some food before taking a nap. Rick on the other hand had different plans for Blake.

"I want two or three hundred bat bags filled. So I suggest you get to work." Rick says closing the hatch behind him.

"Ass hole." Blake said out loud even though no one was listening any longer.

He got to work on the bait bags. He turned around to dump out some bags from previous pots and when he did a seagull pooped on his head. It enraged the young man so much he went into the ready room and crossed into his stateroom. He took out of his bag what he had been looking for and went back out on deck. He held the black object close to his leg until the seagulls started to fly around again. He pointed the gun right for the seagull and he never saw the wave coming. It hit the boat from the portside and he flew to the starboard side. He tried to grab on to anything he could but he forgot that the gun was in his hand. He suddenly felt pain, and then nothing.

There was one of his boots left and a piece of his rain gear ripped off when he went overboard. Poor, poor, Blake.

**Alright this idea was from a friend jessewalla and I hope you all enjoyed it, sorry if it seemed a little sad and no fair. BYE!!!**


	20. She's Leaving

**Alrighty, here's the REAL chapter. I hope you all enjoy it and reviews please. It makes it nice to see everyone likes to read it. :) Ta-ta for now.**

**NORWAY A DAY LATER**

I sat in the dining room with Emily as she ate a piece of pie. I could tell she was still in a lot of pain. I had hoped that Mom had some of her medications, so we could give her something for the pain and even something to make her sleep. Emily stopped eating and looked up at me and smiled. I reached across the table and took her hand into mine. As she continued eating and my cell phone rang. I rolled my eyes and took it out of the holder on my hip.

"Sig speaking." I say not really paying any attention as to who was on the caller id.

"It's Edgar." He said as he took a inhale of his cigarette. "I've got some news for you."

"How bad is it?" I knew he was going to tell me the boat's situation was helpless.

"Pretty bad, but I don't think Blake will be bothering Emily anymore." Edgar said.

"What does Painter have anything to do with this conversation?" I almost yell out, causing Emily and my mom and aunt to look at me.

"Everything, that's what we are talking about. Blake's gone. I guess a wave hit pretty hard and only thing that's left of him is a boot and a torn piece of his slickers." Edgar said, I could hear him banging on something.

"No shit!" I yell smiling and then jumping up. "I hate to see anyone die like that, but you reap what you sow. Well, yeah. I better not say anything, the media could take what I say and run with it. How's my boat?"

"She's not as bad as we thought she was. She's getting fixed, should be back out soon. Phil came in for repairs on something so we are going to leave together."

"Great! Call me again soon." I say quickly shutting the phone.

"What is it Sig?" Emily asked almost scared.

"Blake Painter is dead. A wave took him over the side. Boat is okay. Everything is okay!" I say happily. Until we heard the door bell.

"I'll get it." Auntie said walking to the door.

A few moments later Emily let out a yelp jumped up and ran to her friend Jessica. I smiled. Thank god she was here. I saw how happy Emily was, so I knew they needed to spend sometime together.

"Sig." Jessica said shaking my hand.

"Glad you are here, I would have picked you up though." I say.

"Oh it was okay, a nice old lady brought me here. Thanks though." Jessica said smiling. "Please call me Jessie."

"I'll remember that. Listen I mad a few calls on my way here, I have reserved for the two of you to head up north to a spa. It's about 150 kilometers from here. And I've rented a car that should be here soon, and I want you two to go up there and spend a few days."

"That sounds wonderful, but isn't that kind of far?" Jessie asked.

"No it's about 93 miles from here. Everything here is in kilometers so I guess I just get use to saying that." I say.

Emily was off in another world. She was standing next to Jessie and my Aunt. She had a worried expression on her face, which made me worry in the process. "Em?" I question hoping to bring her back to reality.

She looked puzzled when she looked at me, tears streaming down her face. "I'm sorry." She managed to spill out before she ran out the front door.

I cuss in my native tongue before walking towards the door.

"I'll get her Sig." Jessie says smiling.

"Thanks, but I need to talk to her for a minute. My Mom and Aunt can fill you in." I say before I walk out the door. I look around the yard and see her sitting on the fence. I smile and walk down the steps and make my way over towards her.

"Hey." She said softly.

"You alright?" I question gently rubbing her back.

"I think so. I just can't believe he's gone."

"You wont heal over night, but all of this will get easier with time." I say not knowing if I was saying the right things or not.

"I know. It's just hard." Emily says looking out into the ocean.

"We all need to be rescued from time to time Em, and right now you need it. Hell, tomorrow I might need it." I say laughing.

She looked at me and rolled her eyes. "Mr. Sig Hansen need to be rescued as if. You are the strongest person I know."

I give her a weak smile. "That's where you are wrong." I say as I cup her face with my hand. "When it comes to you, I need to be rescued. And you are the only one that can do it." I say softly.

Tears started to well up in her eyes. "Sig, I cant do this right now."

I felt like my heart had been stabbed and thrown on the ground. "I know you cant. Just remember I am always here for you."

"Noted, and don't worry okay. Things will be alright. Promise." Emily says jumping down from the fence and holding her arms out to me.

How can I hug her with out falling into a million pieces? I mustered up all of my courage and wrapped my arms tightly around her. "Go have fun with Jessie okay?"

Emily pulled back and smiled at me. "Alright. I'll call you."

I nodded my head. "The car is here, and everything is paid for so anything you two want please don't hesitate to get it. Clothes, food, whatever."

"Thanks Sig." Emily says walking away from me, letting go of my hand softly.

I felt sick to my stomach. It seemed like just a little while ago we were fine. Ready to jump into this relationship, but now she isn't sure. And I hated Painter for it. I hated him so damn much. I watched as the girls put their things into the car and drive away. I fell to the ground and let my emotions get the best of me.

A few minutes later I felt caring arms around me. "It's alright son." I hear my mother's soothing voice.

I cried for the first time in my mothers arms since I was a small boy. I couldn't help myself. I couldn't stop it. And frankly, I didn't want to. I felt safe here. This was home. I finally let the tears stop and my mom held me out to her.

"Things will be alright son. Just have faith." She said smiling at me.

"Mom, I can't live with out…" My mom quickly put a finger to my lips.

"Don't speak that way. Things will be okay, trust your mother. Now go get sleep, you look like hell."

I smiled and laughed a little. We both went back into the house. Mom found her place on the couch with Auntie, but I walked into the room where my bags were and where Emily was. I felt sleep wanting to take over me quickly. So I walked into the bathroom and turned on the hot shower. I took my shoes off and threw them near my bag.

I looked in the mirror and I did look like hell, my mother wasn't lying to me. I slowly unbuttoned my shirt and pealed it off letting it drop to the floor. I had been wearing these clothes for a while, I was surprised no one complained. I unbuttoned and zipped my jeans and pealed those off. My underwear going down with

them. I sighed and stepped into the shower, realizing I was wearing my socks still. I smiled to myself and took them off and left them in the shower. I was in there just long enough to wash my body and my hair. I stepped out realizing there was no towel in the shower. I was dripping wet, I made my way to the small closet that was in the room and took a towel out. I quickly dried myself off and then pulled on a pair of pajama pants and a shit tee-shirt.

I sat down on the bed and adjusted the pillows the way I liked them. I laid down on the bed and turned over to set the alarm, when I noticed a hand written note, and my gold necklaces under it. I opened it and I felt like my life was upside down again. I fell asleep letting the words echo in my head.

**:( Poor Siggles. Please review and let me know what your thinking about the story so far. **


	21. Friends

**Wow! I got a few reviews from the chapter where Blake died. I'm sorry if I upset anyone and knock on wood that never happens. I just needed an out with him and that was the best one. I took the idea from him being pissed off and then saying "Even the birds dont respect me" if there was any wonder where I got it from. So thats just the whole idea around it.**

** So there are only two updates left....I cant believe this is almost done. I've finished writing my other story which was co-written was a friend and Im currently writing another story. Yes I know I have stories coming out my ears, but this one is probably my favorite (The one thats being written right now) its just flowing so perfectly. I havent made my mind up yet if I'm going to stop at King Crab season or if I should keep going though Oppie season.....so we'll see where it leads me. :) Thanks for reading!**

_My dearest Sig,_

_I don't know where to begin. You have been so wonderful the last few days and I thank you for it. You are an amazing friend. I thank you for giving me the time to spend with Jessie, I think I really needed this. I want to let you know that I may not return with Jessie from our little spa trip. She may come alone. I need to find myself again, or at least learn how to be the new me. The me that will have a lot of pain to deal with. You are my friend and always will be. So please, let me have this time okay? _

_As for this "us" thing, I'm sure you understand if I can't get into a relationship with you right now. I need to heal first. I need to learn how to stand on my own two feet. I do love you Sig, and please always remember that. _

_Love,_

_Em_

**A FEW DAYS LATER:**

I found myself evening out the ground of my aunts walkway. The bricks I had placed around her flower beds, and I decided that I needed to go into town and get some more dirt. Upon my arrival back to the house I saw a man sitting on the front porch steps drinking a beer and talking to my mother. Once I got closer I saw it was my good friend. I backed the truck up and jumped out of the truck and made my way to the porch.

"Phil Harris, how's it going?" I question.

"Sig, good to see you buddy." We shake hands.

"Well excuse me, I have dinner to start." My Mom said smiling at me and walking back into the house.

"Heard from her yet?" Phil asked as he handed me a beer.

I shook my head no and I popped the can open. "I think they will be back soon, or at least one of them will be."

"Why only one?" Phil asks.

"Emily wrote me a letter, explaining that she may not return with Jessie. So as of right now, I'm playing a waiting game." I say laughing and then walking towards the truck.

"Is that a nervous ha ha, or a ha ha I don't care?" Phil asked.

I dropped the tail gate and took out two large sacks of dirt. "Nervous ha ha."

Phil jumped up on the tail gate and smiled. "I'll watch and keep you company."

"Gee thanks buddy. That means so much to me." I say laughing and setting my beer down on the tail gate.

I opened one of the sacks of dirt and smoothed it all out over the path way I had been working on. Before I knew it the path was ready for the bricks to be laid down. Which were being delivered the next day.

"How'd you do with the crab?" I question.

"Good, we finally started to catch'em towards the last few weeks we were out. So I'm happy for that. How did your guys do?" Phil asked as he sucked down another beer.

"I'm not sure. I havent talked to them in a few days, I'm assuming you all left together after the boat was fixed?"

"Yes, we fished together. I know they were catching crab when I was done, but I think your quota was bigger this year right?"

"Much bigger, they might still be out." I say as I watch a car pull on to the street. "I think they are back, or someone is back." I say shrugging my shoulders.

Phil turned around and saw Jessie climb out of the car, I saw him smile.

"Hi." Jessie said as I saw she was the only one in the car.

"Hey." I say looking off to the coast. "Did she stay there?"

"Actually I took her to the airport, she hopped a flight somewhere." Jessie said knowing it was killing me to hear this from her.

"Sig it doesn't mean anything alright, she just might needed to think." Phil says hoping to get me to snap out of my daze.

"Yeah." I say softly running my hand through my thinning blonde hair.

"Dinner!" I hear my mom call out. "Jessie you are back, where's Emily?"

I looked at Jessie and Phil and walked out of the yard headed down towards the ocean.

"Sig?" My mom called out for me.

"Sig lets go eat alright?" Phil yells out to me.

I didn't answer their pleads. I just kept walking. I needed to get away from this. My Emily was gone and I knew she wasn't coming back. I found myself down on the beach on the shore of Norway, sitting there like I use to when I would come out here as a kid. I would sit and think by myself or my Dad would come and talk to me about fishing and life. I missed those days. I wished he was here now, to tell me to just suck it up and be a man and forget about her and keep my mind on fishing. That's what I should be doing is fishing. Not sitting here wondering weather or not Emily would return to me or not. I sat here on the beach and watched as the sun started to sink lower, a slight wind came up and the seagulls would catch the air and ride the wind. I heard something behind me breathing hard, I turned my head to find Phil trying not to fall over in the sand. It was a sight that made me smile a little.

"Your mother told me you needed a jacket." Phil says throwing my jacket on me.

I put it on and zipped up the zipper. "Thanks." I say softly.

"Listen, I know you don't want company right now." Phil says sitting down next to me. "But you've got to understand that Emily has been though so much bull shit, she needs to realize what is important and want isn't. So give it time huh?"

"What if she doesn't come back?" I question.

"Who gives a shit Sig. You are a grown man. You've only got a little bit before oppie season starts. Pour yourself into that. Stay here, go back home do something with yourself. Just don't sit there and say 'what if.' it doesn't accomplish a damn thing."

I smile thinking he sounded like my father telling me to get off my damn ass and quit feeling sorry for myself. "Do you think she appreciated what I have done for her?"

"Yeah I do." Phil answered. "Because if she didn't, she wouldn't have wrote you that note. And she wouldn't have told you that she loved you. You gotta look at the bigger picture here Sig, not just the surface."

I look over at my older friend. "Thanks Phil. I guess I needed someone to kick my ass in to gear."

"Hey no problem that is what friends are for. Your Mom said if you don't come back and get some food, she is kicking you out of the house."

"Well then I guess we better go back huh?" I say standing up and taking one last look at the sunset before us. "beautiful isn't it?"

"Very. Not like what we get to see out on our boats though."

"Yeah, that's for sure." I say as we both walked back towards the house.

**PLEASE review!!! :)**


	22. Finished Up

**So I'm being nice and updating again today! WHOOP WHOOP! So yeah this chapter isnt the greatest but the next is better. And thanks for reading, only one more chapter to go!!! :) Im also updating for a friend whos having a crappy day!**

**THE NEXT MORNING:**

I found myself on my hands and knees laying bricks down. I was half way done and it wasn't even 8:00am. I knew everyone would start waking up soon, so I wanted to surprise my Aunt by showing her that I hadn't lost my touch as a handy man. I smiled and stood up back on my feet. I turned around to get my coffee cup when I saw, my mom, aunt, Phil and Jessie staring at me.

"Oh Sig!" My Aunt Emma exclaimed. "Thank you so much. It looks beautiful!"

"Oh thanks. Wait until you see what will be in the middle." I say smiling and taking a drink of my now cold coffee. I made a funny face and threw the rest of it out. "I guess I need more coffee."

"What are you going to put in the middle?" My Mom asked.

"A surprise." I say smiling. "Anyone up for some breakfast?" I question.

"Well, I suppose I could cook something up." Aunt Emma said.

"No need. I will cook." I say half way up the stairs and giving both my Mom and my Aunt a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Well he must be feeling better." I heard Phil say.

"I heard you Phil." I yell out from the kitchen. "And no I'm not doing better, I'm just trying to make everyone think I am!"

"What are you making anyways?" My Mom asked entering the kitchen with everyone else.

"A wonderful Norwegian breakfast. Something I havent had since I was a kid, so I hope I can still make it." I say with a smile.

"Did you prep this while we were sleeping?" Aunt Emma asked.

"I did. I wanted to surprise everyone, but I was working so hard I forgot about the time." I say as I took something pink from a bowl.

"What the hell is that?" Jessie asked.

"It's probably fish." Phil said watching every move I made. "What kind of fish Sig?"

"Salmon." I answer as I threw some spices into the pot. "With a dill sauce."

"Ohhh I havent had that dish in a long time." Aunt Emma said coming over to look at the sauce.

"Now back away Aunt, this is my dish. Not yours." I say smiling.

"I'm not eating that." Jessie said looking at Phil.

"It will be alright, Sig is a good cook." Phil says trying to reasure her.

I noticed they were pretty chummy this morning. "What gives?" I ask.

"What do you mean?" Phil questioned.

"Did you guys rock that bed you were sharing last night or what?" I say smiling.

"Sig!" My mother scolds me. "That is none of your business, now is it?"

"No ma'am." I answer as I finish up my dill sauce. "So did you?" I say looking right at Jessie.

She had turned a shade of pink. "I'll take that as a yes." I say turning the heat off of the fish.

Once the breakfast was finished we all sat down and enjoyed it together, even Jessie ate it. She seemed to like it, but she said it was probably just the way I had cooked it. Once I had finished eating, I went back outside to finish my work on the walkway. I had just laid the last brick down and started to fill in all of the gaps with sand when my cell phone started to ring. I fished it out of my pocket and placed it to my ear.

"Hello?" I say sounding totally depressed.

"What's wrong?" Edgar asked, able to discern my current mood.

"Hey Edgar, how's fishing?" I question.

"Good, we are done. Got our money, we did really good Sig. You'd be proud." Edgar said.

"Great, just deposit it and you guys and pay everyone else. Just put my check in my bank account okay?"

"No problem, what's wrong with you?"

"It's nothing." I say.

"Liar, it's about Emily isn't it. She still hasn't called you huh?"

"How did you know?" I question and stop working with the sand.

"Mom told me. She said that you look like hell, you are trying to put on a good show but it isn't working very well."

"I'll be fine. I'm staying up here until it's time for Oppie season. So why don't you guys go have a great vacation okay?"

"You are staying up in Norway?" I could hear the shock in Edgar's voice.

"Yeah, listen I gotta go. I'm almost done with Aunt Emma's pathway, talk to you later." I hung up the phone before Edgar could argue with me.

Once I had used the sand to fill in all of the gaps, I called my Aunt to come out of the house which made everyone come out to see the job that I had just completed.

"Well Aunt Emma, this should work for you just fine." I say stepping out of the way so she could see what I made in the middle.

When I moved my Aunt saw the outline of NW for the boat, in a blue brick. "I love it Sig, thank you."

"Well I figured you might, and you are welcome."

"Son it's beautiful." My Mom says giving me a hug.

"Nice Sig, you should do that for me." Phil says smiling.

"Sure. Your Christmas present." I say smiling.

"Yeah, thanks." Phil says dropping a little kiss on Jessie's cheek.

"I hate to break up this great moment, but I'm leaving tomorrow for a road trip. I don't know when I'll be back." I say looking at my Mom.

"Alright son. Well, lets go have a nice dinner before you leave okay?" My Mom says happily.

**So happy Halloween everyone!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!! :) And have a good weekend.**


	23. Happy Ever After

**Hey all! So this is the last chapter! Hope you have enjoyed reading this. And I do have another story coming up (Cough) if someone wasnt so busy (Cough) I might get it back soon (cough) lol. enough hints there? So anywho, Thanks for reading, and I hear that the CM, TB and the Wizard are heading back, they got all of their crabs. Im assuming that the NW is close behind if not already done. :) Have a wonderful night and drop me a line...**

JANUARY DUTCH HARBOR OPENING DAY OF OPPIE SEASON:

"Ma'am can you please fasten your seat belt we are going in for a landing?" The flight attendant asked me.

"Sure." I say happily looking out the window at all of the boats below me.

Once landed I got into a truck I had rented. It was snowing like crazy by the time I reached the docks. I smiled knowing that Sig would be happy to see me. I jumped out of the truck and ran to the docks, I searched for the white and blue crab boat but couldn't find it. I sighed and hoped he hadn't left yet. I saw the Time Bandit and the crew working to get the boat ready to take off. I got an idea and started to run full force towards the large boat.

Once I reached the vessel I hoped aboard with out permission.

"Who the hell is on my damn boat!" I hear Andy yell from the hailer.

"Hey who are you?" Mike Fortner asked as he tried to stop me.

"It's me. Emily….remember me?" I say taking my hoddie off my head.

"Oh damn, how are you?" Mike asked.

"Fine gotta go." I say as I enter the ready room and run up the wheelhouse stairs as fast as I could. "ANDY!" I yell out.

"Who the fuc….." Andy yelled as he turned around and then greeted me with a smile. "Darling how are you?"

"Great, where is the Northwestern?" I ask.

"They just left, probably out of the harbor by now." Jonathan said as he gave me a hug from behind.

"Get him back!" I yell.

"Honey we just cant do that!" Andy says.

I look at him, my blue eyes piercing though his green eyes. "Get. Him. Back. Now." I say though gritted teeth. "Tell him he needs to be rescued." I say smiling.

"Okay, okay." Andy says picking up the radio.

"Northwestern this is the Time Bandit do you read me?" Andy says into the radio.

I found a pair of binoculars and picked them up and went to the back door so I could see to the end of the Harbor.

"I read you loud and clear Captain, what seems to be the trouble? Over." Sig answers.

"Well, I have a situation on my boat. And I need you to come back, I cant leave unless you come back. Over." Andy says.

We waited and no comment.

"I have a woman here that will probably do bodily harm to me if you do not return. Over." Andy says looking my way.

"What in the hell are you talking about Andy?" Sig says laughing.

"She is on the aft of the boat, and she wanted me to give you a message."

"And that would be what?"

"You need to be rescued." Andy said looking over at Jonathan and then me.

"I'm coming about! Sound your horn!" Sig says into the radio.

I was so full of excitement I could hardly contain myself. I looked into the binoculars and watched as Sig left his wheelhouse and slowly started to climb the stacks of pots. I smiled as he looked though a pair of his own binoculars. I waved and watched him wave back. I damn near jumped out of my skin when Andy sounded his horn, but got even more excited when I heard the Northwester's horn single back.

This caused the coast guard that was inspecting the Wizard to look up and see what was taking place.

I made my way back inside the boat and back though the ready room and over to the rail.

"Ma'am please be careful!" A coast guard stated as he watched me jump over the rail like a pro.

I rushed to the end of the dock and watched as the mighty Northwestern approached the dock in a high rate of speed.

"Northwestern please slow your vessel down!" A man from the Coast Guard said into a radio.

I saw Edgar was ignoring them and watched as Sig climbed down from the pots. The large vessel came to a stop and , slightly bumping the boat of the Wizard knocking Captain Keith down from his pots and onto the hard deck. Which caused him to cuss and yell for his deckhand Crosby who was making out in the corner of the bait area with his girlfriend Sara.

Sig jumped onto the docks and we ran right into each others arms. "God I thought I'd never feel this again." Sig says in to my ear.

"I heard you needed to be rescued, so here I am." I say smiling up at him.

"I love you." He says as his lips crash hard on to mine.

We pulled away and I looked at him for a moment. "I love you more than anything." I say happily. "But what can I give you that you don't already have?"

"A little boy." Sig says while looking into my eyes.

"Well we can try, cant we." I say biting my lower lip.

We fall into another passion filled kiss that would last the rest of our lives.

"Sir, woman from the Time Bandit is kissing man from the Northwestern. Man from the Wizard is being pulled up by his deck hand, it's a hell of a day at port sir!" The young coast guard man says.

THE END- Kinda.

"Oh Dean arent they a nice couple?" Annie says looking up at Dean.

"They sure are Annie, reminds me of us." Deans says a happily.

They too shared a kiss that will last forever.

**well what did you all think? Lemmie know and PLEASE review!!! I greatly appreciate it. Until next story!**


End file.
